La belle ronflant au bois
by les.coautrices
Summary: Dumbledore organise une piece de theatre sur ce joli conte... dernier chap lisible maintenant remis en ligne
1. disclaimer

Disclaimer : les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Nous ne touchons pas d'argent pour écrire c'te con… cette histoire.

Mephie ouais on l'a faite bénévolement !

Ayako : je tiens tout de même à préciser que 1 perso de cette histoire nous appartient c'est (roulements de tambour) BIQUETTE !


	2. prologue

Prologue

« Oyez Oyez, brave population sorcière et nobles aristos !!!

Dans un mois, à Hogwart, venez découvrir le théâtre moldu, au travers d'une de leur pièce les plus célèbres : La Belle au Bois Dormant !!!!

Distribution des rôles :

Princesse Crépuscule………………………Severus Snape

Prince Philippe……………………………..Sirius Black

Fée Flora……………………………………Draco Malfoy

Fée Pimprenelle…………………………….Harry Potter

Fée Pâquerette………………………………Sibylle Trelawney

Fée Maléfique………………………………Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-écrire-le-nom (nda qui sera barré plus tard afin d'être remplacé par Lucius Malfoy)

Roi Stéphane, père de la princesse…………Albus Dumbledore

Reine Maggy, mère de la princesse………..Minerva McGonagall

Roi Gustave, père du prince………………..Remus Lupin

Biquette, cheval du prince……………...…..elle-même

Le troubadour………………………………Rubeus Hagrid 

Voix off…………………………………….HermioneGranger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom"

"Mais c'est parfait! S'enthousiasma Dumbledore, une fois que le parchemin ait fini son speech. Dîtes aux elfes de maison de placarder cela dans tout Pré-au-Lard, et d'envoyer des hiboux aux parents d'élèves et au ministère de la Magie. Bien, maintenant allons convaincre les acteurs qui ne sont pas encore au courant… »


	3. début de la piece Bwahahahahahahahahaha

Un mois plus tard…

Voix off (Hermione)

(musique féerique)

« Il était une fois, un roi et une reine (Dumbledore et McGonagall), qui n'ayant pas d'enfant, commençaient à désespérer de voir un héritier sur le trône.

Un jour, leur souhait fut enfin exaucé, et la reine mit au monde une petite fille qui fut nommée Crépuscule. Le couple royal décida de faire une grande fête pour la naissance. »

« Coupez !! hurla Arthur Weasley. C'est dans la boîte !! C'était PAR-FAIT, ma petite Hermione ! Tu étais sublime… Professeur Dumbledore, c'est prêt pour la suite ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, Arthur, et maintenant, vous êtes gentil, ne coupez plus la représentation, n'oubliez pas que ce n'est pas qu'une répétition et que le public nous regarde !

-Oups ! Je me suis laissée entraîné, avoua l'autre en jouant négligemment avec sa caméra. 

-On avait vu ! fit derrière lui, depuis les coulisses, la voix glaciale de Snape. »

Weasley père ne put répondre, mort de rire à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre. 

« Bon, on reprends ! fit Dumbledore, en murmurant : levée de rideau !! »

Sur scène, on put alors voir une maaagnifique parade on ne peut plus virtuelle, mais qui avait quand même l'air réelle, et était orchestrée par Flitwick depuis les coulisses. Bref, la parade se dirigeait vers un berceau où gisait une petite poupée qui, blonde à l'origine, s'était vu teindre les tifs en noir corbeau.

Au bout d'un certain temps, les trois bonnes fées arrivèrent. Fée Flora-Draco agita sa baguette et dit : 

« Douce princesse, je te fais le don de la beauté ! »

Manque de pot, juste après que le sort ait été lancé, le prince Philippe arriva à toute vitesse, non seulement il avait raté son entrée, mais en plus il s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié le cadeau. Il courut donc le rechercher, entamant pour cela un dangereux freinage, et un virage à gauche des plus risqué, mais réussit à reprendre pied, et atterrit plus ou moins bien dans les coulisses, se prenant en pleine poire le cadeau qu'il était reparti chercher, que Molly Weasley lui tendait. 

Le retour au berceau ne fut pas plus élégant, puisqu'il se prit magistralement les pieds dans le tapis, et essaya de se rattraper en dernier recours au berceau (la robe de la Fée Flora-Draco avait cédé lorsqu'il l'avait agrippé, ce qui fit péter de rire la Fée Pimprenelle-Potter), mais le berceau bascula et la poupée atterrit par terre, recevant juste à temps sur la tête le cadeau du prince, un médaillon en or massif. 

Arriva alors la Fée Pâquerette-Trelawney qui donna aux restes de la poupée l'intelligence et la jolie voix, non sans prédire au passage que sa mort était imminente. Fée Pimprenelle-Potter ne s'était pas encore remis(e) de ses émotions lorsque débarqua la méchante Lucius-Maléfique. (Voldemort s'était fait porter pâle et avait refilé le rôle à son très cher serviteur). 

« Salut les gars !! Comment ça va ? OOOoooh !! L'est-elle pas mignonne cette gosse ? gatouilla-t-il pendant un quart d'heure devant les restes de la poupée. Mais… je n'ai pas été invité à la teuf !!Tss tss tss, c'est po bien !! Pisque c'et comme ça, je prédis que cette princesse goûtera une marmite empoisonnée et [depuis les coulisses : Comment ça une marmite empoisonnée ??? On avait dit un fuseau !!] en mourra ! Bwahahahahaha !!!!

-Je l'avais dit !! s'exclama Fée Pâquerette-Trelawney. 

-Super, papa ! Mais tu étais censé faire dans le sinistre ! 

Et Lucius-Maléfique quitta la scène. Potter-Pimprenelle, en fin remis(e) de ses émotions, s'approcha des autres Fées et du couple de parents  consternés (sauf Pâquerette-Trelawney, qui débouchait le champagne).

« Attendez !! Je n'ai pas encore donné mon cadeau ! Je ne v… euhhh… je ne peux pas contrer le sort de Lucius-Maléfique (j'ai un match de Quidditch contre Serpentard, et je ne peux pas me permettre de gâcher comme ça autant d'énergie). Elle buvera en effet le contenu du chaudron entier… euh…je veux dire du chaudron empoisonné, 

[depuis les coulisses, on entendait : on avait dit FUSEAU !!! Et depuis quand, M. Potter, n'y a-t-il pas d'antidote aux potions empoisonnées ?

-Mais enfin mon petit Sev, c'est une idée de Lucius-Maléfique !]

-On aura qu'à dire que c'est une potion-spéciale-qui-n'a-pas-encore-trouvé-d'antidote ! s'exclama alors Lucius-Maléfique, reviendu sur scène et reparti aussi vite. 

-Je disais donc qu'elle buvera son chaudron empoisonné, MAIS elle n'en mourra pas ! Elle sombrera dans un profond sommeil éthylique qui n'empêchera malheureusement pas les ronflements [Mais faites-le taiiiire !!!] et sera réveillée par le doux baiser d'un prince. [SBAM !! RESBAM !!! Dans les coulisses : Pourquoi on m'a caché la scène finaaaleuuh ?! Mon contrat ! Que je le déchire ! Vite !!!] 

Entracte

Revoix off (Ron)

Cette annonce ne rassura pas le roi et la reine, qui firent brûler tous les chaudrons du pays et imposèrent à leurs sujets l'usage des casseroles en inox. Nos trois Fées, n'estimant pas que la sécurité de la princesse était assurée, se réunirent. 

« J'ai une idée !!! fit Potter-Pimprenelle. 

-Evidemment, fallait s'en douter ! marmonna Flora-Draco.

-On n'a qu'à aller tuer Lucius-Maléfique !!

-Crétin !! C'est le prince qui doit le tuer !! murmura Flora-Draco, puis plus haut : Nous ne sommes pas assez puissantes pour cela, ma chère…

-De toute façon, pourquoi s'inquiéter ? Elle sera tuée, je l'ai prédis ! fis Pâquerette-Trelawney. 

-Bon, il va falloir la planquer et se coltiner les binerons de trois heures du mat', les couches sales… 

-Bof, après ce sera quand même plus intéressant, il y aura la crise d'ado, les sorties au ciné…

Voix off (Ginny)

Après avoir persuadé le roi et la reine (enfin, elles s'étaient contentées de laisser un mot dans le berceau vide), les trois Fées emmenèrent la princesse Crépuscule dans les tréfonds de la forêt interdite où les attendait un joli cottage (appartenant à Hagrid, du temps où il fricotait avec Aragog). Mais le roi Dumbledore, voyant la disparition de sa fille, leur piqua pour se venger, leurs baguettes à l'aide d'un retentissant « Accio baguettes » qui lui attira d'ailleurs toutes les baguettes du royaume, tandis que la reine Maggy finissait sa crise de rage. Lucius-Maléfique chercha bien sûr partout la princesse disparue, y compris dans les toilettes des filles d'Hogwart, où il se fit poursuivre par Mimi Geignarde. Mais il ne la trouva pas. 

Le temps passa, passa, passa et passa, et seize ans plus tard, les Fées se rendirent compte que le premier don accordé à Crépuscule (appelé(e) Rose pour l'occasion) avait visiblement foiré. Mais heureusement, elle était très attirée par les casseroles en inox où elle concoctait des mixtures innommables. Second problème : sa jolie voix semblait s'être fait la malle, surtout dans sa période de mue, et visiblement, elle ne l'utilisait pas à bon escient :

« Potter, la vaisselle !!! Malfoy, le balai !! Trelawney, je vous promets de vous changer en salsifi avec l'une de mes potions si vous effrayez encore le prochain écureuil venu en lui décrivant avec force de détails sa mort dans d'atroces souffrances due à une indigestion de noisettes !! »

Voix off (Neville)

Le jour de son seizième anniversaire, les trois fées arrivèrent enfin à la foutre dehors sous prétexte de la laisser aller cueillir des mu… des ingrédients pour sa potion. La princesse y alla en ronchonnant, tandis que ses tantes préparaient une mégateuf, puisqu'après tout c'était le dernier jour de leur cohabitation avec cette sale petite… merveilleuse princesse. 

« J'en ai marreuh !!s'écria Snape-Crépuscule. Il faut toujours qu'elles arrivent à me foutre à la porte quand je suis sur le point de trouver une potion pour me débarrasser d'elles !! A croire qu'elles se doutent de quelque chose… »

Bref, notre tendre princesse s'enfonça dans la forêt interdite tandis qu'elle ramassait divers ingrédients pour ses potions, tels que des champignons vénéneux, des plumes de corbeau, un peu de sève de chêne, du sang d'araignée (Aragog pleure toujours sa défunte fille), et fourrait le tout dans son panier en prenant tout de même soin d'enfermer le tout dans des capsules de plastique classées et numérotées. Elle arriva tout près d'un étang, et là, elle poussa un hurlement de désespoir : 

« P… de b… de m… !!!Y en a trop marre de ces c…ies de pluies acides !!Comment je fais pour trouver ma bave de crapaud fraîche s'ils sont tous clamsés au milieu d'un étang ? »

De l'autre côté de la forêt, le prince Sirius-Philippe, qui s'était paumé dans le coin depuis deux ou trois semaines, entendit la douce voix si féminine de notre princesse et s'écria : 

« Enfin quelqu'un !! J'espère que ce bûcheron sera assez cool pour me filer un plan à jour de cette BIIIIIIP de forêt ! J'en ai marre, moi, de bouffer des brochettes d'araignées (Aragog a failli en mourir de chagrin) … Allez, en route, Biquette, mon fidèle destrier !! Emmène-moi voir cette personne !!! »

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour l'écrire, Biquette s'était élancée, galopant à travers les arbres, tandis que son maître se mangeait toutes les branches basses. Malheureusement, Biquette-la-valeureuse ne parvint pas à freiner à temps et le vaillant prince atterrit, lui et ses royales fesses, dans le lac aux crapauds crevés près duquel continuait à se lamenter la douce princesse. 

« Snaaaaaaaape !!!! T'as fait exprès de me balancer ton panier sur la tête !!! J'vais te tuer !!!

-Même pas vrai ! J'ai simplement été surpris par ton arrivée … fracassante ! T'étais censé être à pied quand je devais te voir ! Un conseil : prends ton balai la prochaine fois ! »

Le prince Sirius-Philippe riposta en lui envoyant à la tête le panier fautif, puis il saisit la tête de la pauvre Biquette et lui dit entre quat'zieux : « Adieu, carottes !! ».Malheureusement, la princesse Crépuscule avait rattrapé le panier juste à temps, mais n'avait pas été assez vive pour éviter l'eau dégueulasse que le panier avait écopé dans le lac. 

« De toute façon, depuis le temps que tu me promets ces carottes, elles ont eu le temps de mourir de vieillesse ! » répliqua Biquette. Sirius devint livide de rage, et Biquette ne fut sauvée de la menace de la noyade que par l'intervention de la princesse, qui se jeta à l'eau avec son panier, vraisemblablement pas parce qu'elle craignait de voir l'amour de sa vie se noyer, mais plutôt dans la ferme intention de lui faire bouffer et le panier, et les crapauds crevés qui gisaient à la surface de l'eau, le ventre à l'air. Nos héros s'étaient tous deux empoignés avec un romantisme… effrayant lorsqu'une douce musique s'éleva dans la forêt :

« Mooooooon aaaamouuuur…

Entendant ce doux refrain, [Snape : nan mais y zauraient pas pu choisir plus cruche ??], Rose-Snape et Sirius-Philippe reprirent conscience qu'ils étaient censés avoir eu le coups de foudre [Maieuhhhh c'est d'la faute de Snape d'abord !! Il a fait exprès de mettre des crapauds crevés dans le lac !! s'insurgea Sirius sous le regard approbateur de Biquette], et ils me mirent à danser, essayant de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre le plus possible, le tout sans pour autant se lâcher. Malgré cette ambiance magique, l'harmonie faisait défaut :

« Bordel, Black, fais gaffe où tu mets les pieds !!

-Et toi, fais gaffe où tu mets les mains !!!

-Je viens de manquer de me casser la figure !

-Ben la prochaine fois, préviens-moi, que je m'écarte pour te laisser t'étaler par terre. 

-C'est facile : c'est à chaque fois que tu me marche sur les pieds !!

-Comme ça ?

-OUAÏE !!!! Connard !

-Tes mains, Snape !! T'es en train de me pincer !

-Nyark !!

-Au fait, tu es très en beauté aujourd'hui !

-Ta g… si tu ne veux pas te prendre un coup de pied là où je pense !

-Essaie, si tu veux ! J'ai mon armure !! (sourire ultrabright à la Lockhart de Sirius)

-J'en connais un qui va refaire un petit tour dans le lac !

-Mais oui, c'est ça… Snaape !! Je tiens à te signaler que c'est moi qui suis censé mener la danse !

-En quel honneur ?

-C'est moi l'homme !

-Et je suis quoi, moi, à ton avis ? 

-Faut franchement que je te réponde ??

-Nan, évite… Par contre, t'aurais pas pu me dire qu'on avait une scène de baiser à la fin ???!!

-Parce que tu crois que j'étais au courant ?? J'aurais pas accepté le rôle…

[-Oh mon dieu ! s'écria Rémus dans les coulisses. Ils n'ont pas répété la scène finale !!! Ils vont nous la foirer aussi !!!]

Les deux sur scène : Ben encore heureux qu'on l'a jamais répétée avant !

-Faux frère !! T'étais au courant !!! fit Black. 

-Moi ?? Mais que vas-tu penser là ??! Bon, j'admets avoir eu vent de cette histoire, étant donné que pour percevoir le personnage que je devais jouer, j'ai lu l'histoire. Mais jamais je n'aurai pensé que Dumbledore vous fasse ce coup-là. 

-Menteur !!

-Tu oses m'accuser ? s'écria Lupin, avec un air larmoyant. 

-Ose dire que t'étais pas au courant !! On réglera nos comptes plus tard, Moony…

-Bon, c'est pas fini de valser, tous les deux ?? Ca fait 5 minutes que vous dansez sur Rammstein ! s'exclama McGonagall. 

-Mais laissez-les, Minerva ! Ils sont en pleine voie de réconciliation !! Ne les dérangez surtout pas ! intervint le directeur. 

-Mais… le show must go on !!! protesta Lupin.

-Y avait qu'à demander!! Fit Fred en préparant un CD de Queen… 

Mais déjà le décor changeait, et Sirius et Sev eurent à peine le temps de se balancer : « A sept heures ce soiiiiiir !!! Dueeeel !!!! avant que les trois Fées n'entrent en scène. 

Flora-Draco et Pimprenelle-Potter se disputaient pour la couleur de la robe, tandis que Pâquerette-Trelawney, obligée par les deux autres, tentait de faire un gâteau (paske selon elle : pourquoi faire un gâteau pour une princesse qui va crever ??). Ayant enfin pu récupérer leurs baguettes, les choses allèrent beaucoup plus vite, excepté pour la robe, puisque les avis de Flora-Draco et de Pimprenelle-Potter divergeaient :

« A carreaux !!

-A rayures !!

-Carreaux !!

-Rayures !!

-Carreaux j'ai dit !!

-Et pourquoi pas à petits pois pendant que tu y es ??!!

-C'est pas une mauvaise idée !

-Tu tiens franchement à ce que ce soit affreux ??

-Ben ouais, c'est pour Rose-Snape !

-Et ??

-Tu crois franchement que je vais me casser la tête pour elle après tout ce qu'elle nous a fait subir ?

-Ah ouais… Tu marques un point là ! Mais que vont dire les gens au château, s'ils la voient fringuée comme un bouffon ?

-On s'en fout, on sera débarrassées d'elle. 

-Et la couleur ? 

-Bleu !!

-Rose !!

-Bleu !

-Rose !!

-Bon, on n'a qu'à dire écossais.

-Mais ce sera AFFREUX !!!

-Tant mieux !!

-Chut !! La voilà qui revient !! s'écria Trelawney.

-Mais enfin, tu vas arrêter tes prophéties foireuses ? Elle en a au moins pour toute la journée !!

-Euh… Moi aussi je l'entends !! Au secours Flora, je deviens sibylle !!! Ah au fait, je te prédis que tu vas perdre le match de Quidditch demain ! 

-Tu dis ça parce que je joue contre toi ? Me voilà rassuré(e), tu es aussi prophète qu'elle !

Pendant ce temps, se rapprochant du cottage, on pouvait voir Rose-Snape pester contre le prince, les pluies acides et les danses ridicules inventées par les Moldus. 

-Ah moi aussi je l'entends !!! fit Flora-Draco catastrophé(e) Quand je te disais que vivre avec cette fêlée d'Pâquerette était malsain !!!

-Euhhh… Si on l'entends toutes les trois, c'est peut-être qu'elle est vraiment là, non ?

-Ouf !! souffla Flora-Draco. J'ai bien eu la trouille d'être prophète !!

-Mais si elle est vraiment là… Aux abris !!! Euh, je veux dire… il faut lui faire la surprise, cachons-nous !!! s'écria Pimprenelle-Potter.

-… LUI ARRACHER LES POILS A LA CIRE FROIDE !!!!Note pour moi-même : concocter de la cire froide superglue !! Tantines !!!! Chui rentrée !!! Ben… où  elles sont ?? Montrez-vous tout de suite, ou j'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor !!

[Dans les coulisses : 

-Mais c'est pas dans le script ça !! s'écria Lupin, qui en perdait son latin.

-De toute façon, qu'est-ce qui y est ??remarqua sombrement McGonagall.]

-Ca c'est pas du juste !! s'écria Harry en jaillissant de sous le tapis. Il y a aussi un Serpentard et une… euh… ah oui, une prof !!

[-Enlevez-lui 10 points, je lui en redonne 20 !!! s'écria McGonagall. Et maintenant, retournez sous le tapis, Potter et reprenons la scène !!]

-Po juste !! Enfin… Ohhhh mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur ?? s'exclama la princesse. Argggh !! Mais qui osé… euh…a eu la merveilleuse idée de mélanger de l'amanite phalloïde (nda : champignon vénéneux mortel) avec des feuilles de thé et une touche de vanille…Mais surtout…en quel honneur et…AAAAAArrrgh !! A qui appartient cette merveilleuse robe ?

-Pimprenelle c'est toi qui lui dit !!! chuchota Flora-Draco derrière se lampadaire

-Eh ! pourquoi moi ?

-C'était ton idée cette robe !

-Oui mais ça passera mieux si c'est toi qui lui dit puisque de toute façon il chouchoute votre maison…

-Bon j'ai une idée on y va tout les deux à trois

-Ok

-1..2…3 !!!!

Et Pâquerette-Trelawney sortit de sous la table …et se trouva toute seule face à Rose-Snape, les deux autres ayant senti que l'autre ne sortirai pas et ne voulant pas se retrouver dans la situation auquel était maintenant confrontée Pâquerette-Trelawney. Cette dernière n'ayant pas aperçu que les autres n'étaient pas réapparus s'exclama « SURPRISE !!!!!! » puis voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun écho à sa phrase regarda autour d'elle et ne vit personne sauf la princesse d'une humeur quelque peu macabre…elle prit donc le parti de se recacher sous la table. Mais Crépuscule l'en délogea aussitôt et se mit à chercher (et bien évidemment trouva) les deux autres fées qui murmurèrent tout(e)s deux « ahem surprise »

-Tante Pimprenelle aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce que signifie cette mascarade

-Mais bien sûr ma chère nièce, lui répondit l'intéressé(e )qui cachait avec peine le sourire qui naissait sur son visage devant l'air quelque peu déconfit de Snape-Crépuscule. Elle repris son souffle et entonna un « Joyeux anniversaire !! » bientôt suivi(e) des deux autres fées.

-Je suppose donc que ces merveilleuses…choses sont mes cadeaux ?

-Oui…

-Oh c'est trop gentil fallait pas.

[Dans les coulisses : 

-C'est bien Severus vous avez bien rattrapé les quelques bourdes de l'acte précédent ! Maintenant tenez vous-en aux texte et n'oubliez pas vous êtes censé être tombé sous le charme du prince]

-pas de danger murmura Snape à l'attention du directeur 

[-c'est du théâtre Severus faites au moins semblant, lui demanda Dumbledore]

-Ouais ! répondit Snape puis se tournant vers les trois fées avec une tête d'enterrement : Oh mes trois tantes c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !! tout à l'heure je cherchais des ingrédients dans la forêt quand j'ai fait la rencontre d'un meeeeeeeeerveilleux jeune homme ! Et nous avons dansé ensemble !

A ce moment là il prit (de très mauvaise grâce certes) fée Pâquerette-Trelawney et se remit à danser tout en chantonnant (et la le public gaspa : Severus Snape CHANTONNER ????)

« Moooooooooooon aamour, je t'ai vu au beau milieuuuuuuuuu d'un … », et il s'arrèta brutalement, son visage crispé démentant un profond et violent combat intérieur.

« Rêve… » finit-il pourtant, d'un air lugubre. 

[Et tout cela tandis que le fou rire de Lucius-Maléfique éclatait toujours dans les coulisses : 

« Mwahahahaha de l'air, pitié…bwahahahahahaha !!!(bon, pour avoir une idée du spectacle qu'il offrait, imaginez le hibou dans Merlin l'enchanteur) Weasley, je donne 10 000 Gallions pour une copie de ta cassette si tu veux, mais il m'en faut une absolument !!! !AAAAAhhhhh j'ai bien fait de venir, attendez un peu que le maître voie ça !!!Mwahahahaha !!! »]

« Oh mon Dieu !!! s'esclaffa sur scène Flora-Draco, elle est amoureuse !!!!!Bwahahahahaha !!

-C'est terrible !!! renchérit Pimprenelle-Potter dans le même état (voir-pire) que Draco

-Je vous l'avais dit ! clama triomphalement Pâquerette-Trelawney . J'avais prédit qu'il arriverait un grand malheur !

-T'avais dit qu'elle mourrait

-Mais ça revient au même !!

-Mais pourquoi ce serait terrible ? J'ai seize ans maintenant, vous vous souvenez ? récita Snape, impassible et sans y mettre le moindre sentiment. 

-Ma pauvre chérie…(Berk) Tu es déjà fiancé à quelqu'un , au prince Philippe pour être exacte. 

-Ah ça non !!! Jamais de la vie !!!(curieusement, là, ça venait du fin fond du cœur de Snape) Et puis attendez de le voir… Il est tellement… tellement quoi, que vous ne pourrez que changer d'avis.(à ce moment là, même Snape n'était pas convaincu de ses propos) Il arrive ce soir, alors j'espère pour vous que le ménage a été fait correctement, et que je ne trouverais aucun écureuil suicidaire dans la marmite de soupe.

-Mais ce soit tu seras déjà parti(e) !

-Oh noooooon cooooomme c'est dommmmmmage s'exclama la princesse avec une toute petite pointe d'ironie. Mais pourquoi ne pas rester ?? Vous avez trouver une meilleure baraque ?

-Non. 

-j'me disais aussi…

-C'est seulement que tes parents veulent te voir.

-Mes parents ? Mais vous m'aviez dit qu'ils étaient morts dans un accident de charrette !!

-J'ai une impression de déjà-vu… murmura pour lui(elle)-même fée Pimprenelle-Potter 

-Nous t'avions menti pour ta propre sécurité, mais tu es une princesse, et ton vrai nom est Crépuscule.

-Alors ça veut-dire que je ne le reverrai plus ? demanda quasiment joyeusement Snape-Crépuscule.

-J'en ai bien peur ma pauvre enfant.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas !!! Normalement tu devrais bientôt mourir !! Tu ne seras donc pas peiné(e) trop longtemps.

-Pâquerette ! s'offusquèrent les deux autres fées

-Mais je ne faisait que lui montrer le bon côté des choses !

-C'est trop…injuste ! déclara calmement Snape-Crépuscule avant de monter dignement dans sa chambre pour…préparer ses bagages. (elle n'allait tout de même pas abandonner son lot de casseroles en inox grand luxe qu'elle avait difficilement acquis par correspondance durant toutes ces années).

A suivre…


	4. bah suite de la piece koi mwahahahahaha

Voix off (Lee Jordan)

Et tandis qu'ils (elles) partaient vers le château, le roi et la reine attendaient avec impatience le retour de leur enfant chéri (Bah il n'allaient pas être déçu !).

-Tenez-vous-en seulement au texte M. Jordan ! s'exclama McGonagall derrière les rideaux. Et seulement au texte, je ne tiens pas à un quelconque commentaire de votre part.

-D'ac' professeur, fit Lee avant de reprendre : Bref le roi et la reine attendaient avec impatience leur charmante gosse en jouant aux échecs tandis que les elfes de maison…euh les sujets du royaume finissaient les derniers préparatifs du mariage qui devait avoir lieu le soir même (j'ai hâte de voir ça…) entre le prince Philippe et la princesse Crépuscule. Cela devait être une bonne soirée en perspective car non seulement il y aura un mariage mais en plus des retrouvailles !! Alors mois j'vous dit : ce soir ça va swinguer !(ovation des elfes de maison en délire à l'idée de toutes les marmites à récurer en perspective, tandis qu'Hermione affichait, dans les coulisses, un air scandalisé) Merci, merci ! C'est bon de se sentir aimé…Mais si, professeur, même si je ne dois m'en tenir qu'au texte, il n'y a aucune raison à ce que je ne brode pas à ma manière c'est d'ailleurs beaucoup plus intéressant ainsi, demandez donc au public ! Comment ça on peut pas ?? Mais c'est complètement nul alors ! Et la liberté de la presse vous en faites quoi ? Mais parfaitement, je suis un excellent commentateur sinon vous ne me choisiriez pas tout le temps pour les match de Quidditch ! Euh oui professeur j'en reviens à notre histoire… mais je garde le micro ! Et donc pour en revenir à là où j'en étais avant de me faire interrompre, le roi Gustave, père de Philippe qui venait souvent voir l'avancée des préparatifs débarqua à ce moment là et notre bien aimé roi Stéphane lui montra la salle de festin, et tandis que le roi Gustave s'empiffrait avant l'heure, le roi Stéphane lui, regardait par la fenêtre avec mélancolie (s'il savait ce qui l'attendait il ne regarderait pas comme ça moi j'vous dit…Oui professeur j'y vais).

« Ah mon cher Stéphane !! Je vais enfin voir ma future belle-fille !! s'exclama Remus-Gustave, déjà ivre de joie, et hilare. Je la vois déjà d'ici : blonde, douce, belle, aimante, agréable et affectueuse…

-Sans doute, oui. Et elle ressemblera en ça à sa tendre mère… sauf pour les cheveux bien sûr ! acquiesça Stéphane-Dumbledore, toujours rêveur.

-Et sauf pour le caractère, ajouta l'air de rien Remus-Gustave.

-Plaît-il, très cher ? fit la reine Maggy, apparue soudainement sur scène.

-Oh ma chère, vous arrivez et le soleil s'éclipse !! s'écria Remus-Gustave, avec un sourire enjoleur.

-Votre sens de l'observation est toujours aussi acéré que votre langue, très cher, constata la reine. Je pensais qu'après tant d'années vous auriez enfin remarqué de vous-même que le soleil se couche irrémédiablement le soir pour renaître le lendemain. 

-Ma chère, est-ce vraiment utile de continuer ces bavardages futiles ? Faîtes-nous donc part de votre vision de votre fille… intervint Dumbledore pour calmer le jeu.

-Bien des mères ont tendances à idéaliser leur progéniture, mais je pense qu'au vu de tous les dons qui ont été accordés à ma chère Crépuscule, elle ne pourra être que parfaite à mes yeux de mère aimante. Mon Dieu, vous vous étouffez, mon cher Gustave ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en voyant Rémus tousser comme un tuberculeux en phase terminale.

-Le vin est un peu… raide à mon goût, parvint à articuler Remus-Gustave, qui tentait désespérément de réprimer son fou rire, les larmes aux yeux. 

-Je m'occupe d'arranger cela avec le sommelier, fit la reine avec un sourire éblouissant avant de quitter la pièce, laissant la place au troubadour Hagrid qui ramenait aux rois un vin qu'ils avaient planqué derrière les fagots le soir de la naissance de la princesse.

-Bon, parlons business ! s'exclama Gustave en sortant d'on ne sait où les plans d'un château. Vous fournirez les terres, attention, pas n'importe lesquelles, je veux celles qui sont entre votre demeure et la mienne, et moi je ferait construire le petit nid d'amour !!

[Dans les coulisses retentit un hurlement : 

« J'vas le tueeeeeeer !! Moonyyyyyyyy !!! Radine-toi ici si t'es un homme !!!brailla Sirius, pendant que Severus se remettait difficilement de la baffe qu'il s'était mangée parce qu'il avait voulu sauter à la gorge de Rémus en premier.]

-Mais enfin, Gustave, vous voulez donc me voler ma fille avant même que j'aie eu le temps de faire sa connaissance ?

-Voler, voler… Tout de suite les grands mots… Elle sera parfaitement heureuse avec mon Philippe, et puis il faut bien que je voie mes petits-enfants avant de mourir… 

[Dans les coulisses toujours : 

« Laisse-le moi Black !! Je vais en faire de la pâtée pour chien et seulement ensuite tu pourras le bouffer !!!

-Messieurs !!Réfrénez vos ardeurs !! intervint McGonagall. Je sais bien que le professeur Dumbledore vous a dit de rentrer dans vos rôles, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous sauter dessus !! »]

-Et qui vous dit que MA fille voudra bien de VOTRE fils pour mari ? Le connaissant, on peut supposer sans problèmes qu'elle aura le temps de mourir de vieillesse avant qu'il ne trouve son chemin jusqu'à l'église !! Je vous rappelle qu'il est parti il y a trois semaines dans la forêt interdite, et qu'il n'en est toujours pas revenu, bien qu'il ait sur lui le plan mis à jour de ces bois, alors qu'il n'aurais du y rester que deux jours !! 

-Tout cela c'est la faute du stupide canasson que VOUS lui avez refourgué !!

La dispute continua bon train, pendant que le troubadour se sifflait joyeusement les trois bouteilles de vin en douce, après en avoir proposé aux rois. 

Tout à coup Remus-Gustave s'empara d'un poisson qui gisait sur la table au milieu d'un assortiments de crevettes, et, le pointant vers le roi Stéphane-Dumbledore , s'écria (ou plutôt s'époumona dans le but de profiter du temps de réaction d'un roi Stéphane abasourdi et de prendre ainsi l'avantage. Mais il arriva seulement à assourdir son public pour un temps record de dix secondes !!!! Du jamais vu au théâtre !!!!)

Le roi Stéphane, se sentant menacé, prit le plat ou il restait l'assortiment de crevettes (qui se retrouvèrent pour le coup à même la nappe pour certaine, se noyant dans la soupe de potirons pour d'autres et les dernières s'envolèrent dans le verre du troubadour-Hagrid tandis que celui-ci comptait les points.) Les deux roi se battirent pendant dix minutes (enfin Remus essayait d'assommer Dumbledore en lui assénant un grand coup sur la tête à l'aide de son poisson, et le directeur d'Hogwart se défendait vaillamment, se protégeant grâce à son super plat en inox) Finalement voyant que cette bataille ne les menait à rien (et surtout sachant qu'ils devaient avoir l'air parfaitement ridicules, et que le poisson commençait à sentir mauvais et était complètement défoncé), les deux rois se réconcilièrent en tombant dans les bras l'un de l'autre car tout ne pouvait qu'aller bien : ils avaient réussi à conjurer le sort de Lucius-Maléfique, et finalement Biquette n'était pas un canasson dénué de toute forme d'intelligence mais simplement un peu trop impétueuse (beaucoup trop !). Le troubadour fêta leur réconciliation en buvant cul-sec son verre de vin et en s'étouffant avec une certaine crevette récalcitrante.

Pendant ce temps, à l'orée de la forêt interdite, un groupe de quatre personnes avançait discrètement vers le château :

« 14 647 kilomètres à pied ça useuh ça useuh !!! 14 647 kilomètres à pied ça useuh les princesses, ça va la tu-er c'est la véri-té » braillait Pâquerette-trelawney de sa voix de crécelle enrouée .Elle entamait le 14 648eme lorsque la princesse explosa :

« C'est pas de ça que je vais crever bougre d'imbécile, mais d'épuisement !! Mais avant je vous aurais tuées toutes les trois.. et vous deux derrière arrêtez de vous battre avec…mais…c'est mes casseroles ça !!! Dire que j'avais mis 6ans à les acheter. Tant pis vous aurez intérêt à me les rembourser dans un délai de deux jours après mon mariage sinon je vous ferais bannir du royaume. »

-Ingrate s'insurgea Flora-Draco, interrompant son combat avec Pimprenelle-Potter. Ce (cette) dernier(e) en profita pour lui assener un magistrale coup de casserole sur la tête. L'impact fut rude, un grand « BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOUM » retentit dans tout le royaume (ainsi que dans les royaumes voisins ) : les sujets du royaume s'inquiétèrent, pensant que l'heure du dîner approche alors que rien n'était prêt, tandis que du haut de sa montagne, dans son lugubre château-manoir, Lucius-Maléfique accourait à sa fenêtre pour voir d'où venait ceux qui essayaient d'assaillir son château. Ne voyant personne autour de son superbe château, il chercha l'origine du bruit qui l'avait dérangé alors qu'il dorm…essayait de retrouver Crépuscule. Il prit ses superjumelles télescopiques afin d'étudier l'horizon, et….

« AAAHH mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ??? Mais… à côté d'elle… mais c'est Pâquerette ! Et derrière… ces idiotes de Pimprenelle et Flora… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font avec ces pauvres casseroles ??? Elles jouent au gendarme et au voleur ou quoi ??? Une minute !! Si ce sont bien ces trois fées-lées (bwahahaha le jeu de mots !! J'suis trop fort !!)… Ca veut dire que cette … jeune fille (mwahahahahahaha) … est … Crépuscule !!! Ca se passera pas comme ça !! Il n'est pas dit que ces trois-là peuvent être plus cruelles que moi et avoir un sens de l'horreur plus développé que le mien !!! »

Soudain, arrivant de nulle part surgit une casserole en inox non identifiée qui s'écrasa majestueusement sur Lucius-Maléfique…

« J'ai tout entendu, Malfoy !! fit Snape, en s'emparant d'une autre casserole sur le crâne de Draco…

[Hoooooooors teeexteuh !!! s'écria McGonagall depuis les coulisses. On continue, tant pis… Scène suivante !!!!]

Pendant que Flora-Draco gisait, évanouie sur scène, la princesse et les deux autres Fées se carapatèrent afin de laisser la place au roi Gustave… Au dernier moment surgit Pâquerette-Trelawney des coulisses. Elle ramassa Flora-Draco et brandit juste à temps un panneau 'Stop' devant le nez de Biquette qui déboulait à fond de train, le prince Philippe sur son dos. Pendant que Pâquerette se barrait à toute allure vers les coulisses, traînant derrière elle par une cheville sa consœur dans les pommes, celle-ci se prenant d'ailleurs tous les cailloux de la route, le prince Philippe, désarçonné par le brusque arrêt de la valeureuse Biquette, fit un vol plané en hurlant : 

« Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !! Je suis de retouuuuuuur !!!! »

Et il atterrit sur son père, déjà écroulé de rire tandis que son fils entreprenait joyeusement de l'étrip… euh de l'embrasser avec un amour filial… effarant. Finalement, il consentit à le lâcher au bout d'une demi-heure, et lui murmura à l'oreille : 

« On en reparlera !!! (Puis plus haut) Mon Père !!! J'ai trouvé… la femme que je vais épouser… Mais pourquoi êtes-vous violet ??? demanda-t-il alors que Rémus-Gustave se massait son cou douloureux et reprenait difficilement son souffle. Ah oui, ce doit être l'émotion !

-Tu as vu la princesse Crépuscule ?

-Mais non enfin ! J'ai…

-Ah non, tu as dit la femme que tu allais épouser, tu l'as dit !! protesta le pauvre Gustave.

-Mais enfin, pas Crépuscule !! On sait même pas si cette pimbêche est encore en vie de toute façon ! Non, je te parle d'une merveilleuse jeune fille… une bûcheronne!

-Une .. bû… bûcheronne O_° ??? bégaya son père, moitié mort de rire moitié choqué. Mais.. et la princesse ? Mais … Philippe, où vas-tu ??? Reviens ici, ne fuis pas tes obligations !! Laisse pas tout seul ton vieux père devant la colère de la reine Maggyyyyyyyyy !!!

-C'était ton choix, c'est toi qui assumes, papa !! Bon, j'reviens dans un temps indéfini, avec ma douce dulcinée ! Allez, en route Biquette !! »

Et le valeureux destrier, sans attendre que son maître l'enfourche, partit au quart de tour, tandis que Philippe courait derrière elle en crachant les pires insultes, et en se lamentant : 

« Toute mes entrées, cette stupide carne m'auras fait rater toutes mes entrées !!! »

Voix off (Seamus Finigann) 

Pendant ce temps, la princesse Crépuscule arrivait avec ses trois anciennes 'tantes' au château par une porte dérobée. Pâquerette marchait en tête, obligée par la princesse afin qu'elle détecte les pièges et au pire les déniche et mette trois heures à les déjouer, ou au mieux tombe dedans une bonne fois pour toutes. Suivait ensuite la princesse elle-même, toujours maugréant et pestant contre les châteaux, les passages secrets dégoûtants mais qui avaient l'avantage d'être remplis d'araignées toutes fraîches, et où de temps en temps on avait la chance de croiser un crapaud VIVANT mais apparemment suicidaire, puisqu'il croisait volontairement la route de la douce princesse. Enfin, Pimprenelle  fermait la marche, portant en même temps tout le fourbi de la princesse ET la Fée Flora, puisque c'était elle qui l'avait assommée. Enfin, elles arrivèrent dans la chambre de la princesse… Sitôt arrivée, Crépuscule mit à la porte les trois Fées, insistant pour se préparer elle-même à la réception. Elle transforma le cadeau du trio que celui-ci osait appeler 'robe' en une tenue de soirée aussi noire que ses tifs couleur aile de corbeau. A peine avait-elle terminé la métamorphose que déjà Pimprenelle-Potter défonçait la porte, lui tendant avec un énorme sourire la couronne que Crépuscule devait porter. Celle-ci la lui arracha des mains avec un 'merci' assez rogue et lui claqua à nouveau la porte au nez, tandis que Fée Pimprenelle-Potter se lamentait : 

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais de Flora-Draco, moi ? 

-C'est pas la peine, j'vous donnerez pas mon crapaud tout frais pour qu'elle l'embrasse ! répliqua Snape-Crépuscule de derrière la porte en considérant d'un air critique la couronne affreuse qu'on lui avait remis : il s'agissait en fait du vieux Choixpeau, repeint en bleu pour l'occasion ! Et en plus il était toujours aussi bavard :

« Ahh mon cher Sévérus, je me souviens encore du jour où je vous ai envoyé à Slytherin ! Vous étiez à l'époque si…. Mmmmmmh !! Mmmmhhh ! »

Snape venait de prendre les mesures qui s'imposaient afin de ne pas s'entendre rappeler quelques vieux souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré taire et envoyer par le fonds du lac aux sirènes, avec quelques tonnes de pierres : il avait enrubanné de scotch le pauvre couvre-chef, mais pour se faire pardonner (ou plutôt pour ne pas s'en prendre plein la tête à la prochaine répartition des premières années), il lui avait rendu sa couleur d'origine. 

Pimprenelle-Potter débarqua à nouveau, éventrant la pauvre porte au passage :

« A l'aide, Crépuscule !! Cette fois je pense bien que Flora-Draco n'a pas résisté à mon traitement de choc !!

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez encore fait ??

-Ben… je l'ai un peu baffé et sa tête a malheureusement été se prendre une pauvre table en chêne massif !!

[-Hyarghhh !!! Mon fistoooooon !!! s'écria Lucius avant de se faire baffer lui aussi par Sirius puis McGonagall, pour avoir dérangé la représentation. Sirius la considère depuis avec un autre œil… Respect !!]

-Mais enfin, essayez le bouche à bouche et fichez-moi la paix !!! hurla la princesse en faisant apparaître une porte en acier certifiée inviolable par Gringotts….

-C'est bon chuis réveillé !! s'exclama Flora-Draco sortant sans problème de son état comateux.

-Et depuis quand ? demanda Pimprenelle-Potter avec un regard soupçonneux.

-Depuis 5mn à peine proomis !!!! Euh.. mais on est où là ? demanda Flora-Draco l'air pas crédible pour une mornille 

-Dans le château, devant la chambre de la chère princesse qui nous a laissé(e)s moisir devant sa porte.

Tout à coup Pâquerette-Trelawney restée un peu en retrait depuis que Draco s'était réveillé (puisqu'elle avait assuré pendant tout le chemin qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas) se mit en transe

« Il approche, le serviteur du mal, il arrive ! 

Surveillez la princesse, ou elle n'ira pas au bal. 

Pendant 100 ans dans un sommeil profond elle sombrera 

Seul le doux baiser d'un prince la réveillera. 

Et pendant ces 100 années la tristesse et l'oubli 

Règneront sur ces deux royaumes amis »

Tandis qu'elle déclamait ces vers d'une voix d'outre-tombe, Pimprenelle-Potter et Flora-Draco se figeaient d'horreur :

« Flora…. Murmura Pimprenelle-Potter

-J'ai remarqué, ma sœur, Pâquerette se met à faire des rimes.

-Non j'ai l'impression que là elle faisait une vrai prédiction !!! Regarde elle est en transe là !

-Mais nooooooon elle fait semblant puisqu'elle n'à pas arrêter de dire pendant tout le trajet que j'allais pas m'en remettre, et comme me voilà réveillé il faut bien qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour se rendre crédible !!!

-Mais comment tu sais qu'elle n'a pas arrêter de dire ça ?? T'étais pas sensé(e) être évanoui(e)

-Oups…

-Je vais le tueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer ! beugla Pimprenelle-Potter tandis que Pâquerette-Trelawney se réveillait

A suivre

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam (arrivée en fanfare d'Ayako et mephie)

-Et maintenant vote !!!

-Lequel des membres du casting préférez-vous ?

-Nous donnerons les résultats dans le dernier chapitre !

-Et on vous dit…

-A la prochaine !!

(Ayako et Mephie repartant sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements pré-enregistrés)


	5. resuite de la pièce niark niark

Resuite de la pièce niark niark !

De nouveau seule dans sa chambre, princesse Crépuscule se mit à pleurer, non pas parce qu'elle ne pourrait plus revoir le beau jeune homme (beurk) de l'après-midi qui avait si romantiquement entrepris de lui apprendre les rudiments d'une danse idiote, mais plutôt parce qu'elle (il) savait ce qui allait se passer à la fin de la pièce. 

[Malgré tout, dans les coulisses, la reine Maggy sautait de joie : c'était la première fois qu'il la réussissait aussi bien : pendant les répétitions, il s'était toujours contenté de rester assis, fusillant du regard un Lucius hilare dans les rangs des spectateurs, et ce malgré les quelques kilos d'oignons et de poireaux fraîchement épluchés que les elfes de maisons avaient fourrés dans son corsage.] 

C'est ce moment que choisit la sorcière Lucius-Maléfique pour faire son entrée, l'air sombre et sadique-du-genre-Rusard-niark-niark-j'vais-torturer-les-premières-années, au son d'une musique lugubre à souhait. 

Profitant que la princesse avait le dos tourné, il lança sur elle un _« imperio ». _Il lui ordonna ensuite de se lever et de marcher vers le chaudron qu'il venait de faire apparaître, rempli d'une mixture on ne peut plus douteuse, digne d'un Neville ayant raté sa potion. Mais au moment où il allait lui ordonner de boire, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grand sur un Remus qui ne savait visiblement pas ce qu'il faisait là. 

[En effet, il était en train d'avoir une « explication » avec Sirius, et voulant lui échapper, s'était retrouvé sur scène.] 

Voulant sauver les apparences, Remus improvisa et, jouant les rois saouls, se mit à chanter d'une voix de ténor :

« c'est à boire, à boire, à boireuh, c'est à boireuh qu'il te faut ohoo ! »

-Excusez-moi…demanda Lucius-Maléfique, mécontent d'avoir été dérangé, mais nous sommes un peu occupés pour le moment.

-Oups ! je suis…hips je suis désolé, j'ai du me tromper de hips chambre. Bon bah hips , fricotez bien tout les deux ! conclut Remus-Gustave en donnant une tape sur les fesses de la princesse, qui reprit ses esprits, Lucius ayant perdu le contrôle de son charme lorsqu'il s'était effondré de rire.(mais ne put malheureusement s'en prendre à Remus-Gustave car celui-ci avait déjà pris la poudre d'escampette. Tant pis ça se rajouterait sur la liste des comptes qu'il avait à rendre avec le loup-garou !). Lorsque Lucius lui ordonna de boire la potion, la réponse fut catégorique…

-NAON !

-Allons ma chère, repris Lucius, ne faites pas la difficile voyons.

-Je suis désolé(e) mais je ne bois que les potions que j'ai moi-même préparées, en effet j'ai toujours été très sceptique quant à la qualité des potions faites par d'autres personne en l'occurrences mes tantines (sourire crispé) adorées.. Et j'ai bien peur que vous soyez aussi incapable qu'elles.

-Nan mais elle va arrêter de faire sa chochotte ouais ?!! Tu vas me la boire cette potion : je te préviens que je ne l'ai pas apportée jusqu'ici pour rien ! Parce que c'est pas pour dire, mais il est lourd ce chaudron.

-Je me moque royalement de vos petit malheurs, JE NE BOIRAIS PAS CETTE POTION !! Suis-je assez clair(e) ?

[Dans les coulisses, la reine Maggy piétinait sa couronne tout en criant 

« c'est la dernière fois que j'essaye de participer à une entreprise aussi foireuse ils auront vraiment tout foutu en l'air !». 

Dumbledore, lui, essayait de la calmer (tout en restant à une distance respectable).A la fin voyant que les deux zouaves sur scène ne se mettraient pas d'accord, MacGonagall ordonna de passer à la scène suivante : ]

Devant la chambre, après que Pimprenelle-Potter ait fini d'étrangler Flora-Draco (qui garda en souvenir de joli marques violâtres sur son si gracieux cou), les trois fées avaient attendu pendant une demi-heure que la princesse daigne se pointer. Elles avaient donc commencé une partie de poker (Pâquerette-Trelawney avait proposé la partie de strip poker mais d'un commun accord, les deux autres avaient décliné son offre…elles ne tenaient pas à mourir dans d'atrôôces souffrances si Pâquerette perdait…et puis ça ne faisait pas au théâtre, surtout devant le public.)

-Mais qu'est qu'elle est longue. D'habitude elle est prête en même pas un quart d'heure.

-Oh, mais Flora tu ne comprends donc pas, demanda, Pimprenelle-Potter, elle se fait belle pour l'homme de sa vie !

[Dans les coulisse, Sirius s'étrangla :

 « Tous ! Ils m'auront tous trahi !! D'abord Peter, ensuite Remus, Dumbledore, Lucius, Severus, euh non eux deux ils ont jamais été mes amis, mais Severus à tout de même trahi Voldemort et Lucius qui lui a aussi trahi Voldy en prétendant avoir agi sous imperio… Mais vraiment c'est le seul point commun que j'ai avec Voldemort …et maintenant c'est mon petit filleul, fils de feu mon meilleur ami qui me trahi. J'ai vraiment pas de booooool !!! Pourquoi tant de haaaaaiiiine ?

Derrière lui il entendit un pouffement de rire… C'était Remus, qui avait essayer, mais qui n'avait pas réussi à se retenir…

« MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!! T'es beaucoup trop sensible mon pôv Sissi !!! »

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça ! hurla Sirius ! La dernière fois, sans qu'on est compris pourquoi, je m'étais retrouvé avec des anglaises blondes, et une robe à corsage beaucoup trop serrée pour mon torse musclé… On en avait tout de suite déduit que c'était Snape puisqu'il était un des rares à ne pas connaître mes mensurations (publiées dans Sorcière Ado) et que la robe était verte avec des broderies argentés et que sur l'étiquette c'était marqué «à Severus. Ne perds pas ta tenue de Quidditch cette année, ta maman qui en a marre de t'en racheter une ! » Au fait Remus j'étais pas censé te tuer moi ?

-Gloups tu m'en veux tant que ça ?

-Bien plus que tu ne le crois !

Mais à peine avait-il lever son bras sur un Remus prêt à vendre chèrement sa vie, que MacGonagall, attirée par les hurlements de Sirius, arriva. Elle eut un haussement de sourcil très réprobateur, et la situation se calma aussitôt entre les deux amis qui avaient l'air, devant l'ancienne directrice de leur maisons, de deux gamins pris en plein chapardage de bonbons, et tout deux pointaient Snape du doigt (l'habitude…) en disant « C'est pas nous, c'est lui !!! » d'un air censé être innocent…

-Je vous prierai de faire dorénavant un peu moins de bruit, leur répliqua MacGonagall d'un air pincé. Elle ne les avait pas cru (l'habitude…)

-Oui m'dame ! répondirent-ils en chœur.

-Quand à vous Sirius allez-vous préparez pour votre prochaine scène !

-Ouais !!!]

« Quand tu parles d'homme de sa vie ,reprit Flora-Draco, tu parles du prince Philippe ou du paysan qu'elle dit avoir rencontré dans la forêt…quand je te disais qu'il fallait la mettre en garde contre les champignons hallucinogènes ! »

-Je parlais de Philippe voyons !! De toutes façon elle se rendra bien vite compte que l'homme de tout à l'heure n'était qu'une vision, si ce n'est pas déjà fait ! Non moi je te dis qu'elle doit être en train de se coiffer, de se maquiller… 

-…

-…

-…

-…Quelqu'un lui a appris comment il fallait faire ??

-Je l'avais dit !!! Je l'avais prédit qu'elle allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances !! s'exclama Pâquerette-Trelawney.

-Mais non !!! Comment veux-tu qu'elle se tue avec une simple trousse de maquillage alors qu'elle a survécu à toutes ses potions ?

-C'est ce qu'on appellera l'ironie du sort.

-Bah au pire elle pourrait s'éborgner avec l'eye-liner… fit Pimprenelle-Potter.

-Hum… Et dans ce cas, qui est volontaire pour démontrer à la reine Maggy qu'elle a mis au monde une cyclopesse ? questionna Flora-Daco.

-…

-…

-…

Les trois Fées se précipitèrent sur la porte certifiée inviolable de Gringotts en hurlant : 

« CREPUSCUUUUUUUULE !!! OUVRE CETTE PORTE TOUT DE SUITE OU TU SERAS PRIVEE DE POTIONS !!!

Après quelques autres hurlements dans le même genre, les trois Fées décidèrent de s'attaquer, à défaut de la source du problème, à l'obstacle le plus direct qui se dressait devant eux, à savoir… la porte blindée. C'est pourquoi elles appelèrent Gringotts infos :

« Bonjour ! si vous appelez :

-pour un retrait, appuyez sur la touche 1, 

-pour un versement, appuyez sur la touche 2, 

-pour toute autre information, appuyez sur la touche 3.

BIIIIIP !!!

Vous avez appuyé sur la touche 3. Si vous désirez :

-des renseignements sur les opérations de change, appuyez sur la touche 4, 

-des informations sur le taux  d'intérêt, appuyez sur la touche 5, 

-une autre information appuyez sur la touche 6.

BIIIP :!

Vous avez appuyé sur la touche 6. Si vous désirez des renseignements sur :

-la sécurité assurée par Gringotts à l'intérieur de ses locaux, appuyez sur la touche 7

-les produits certifiés inviolables par notre établissement, appuyez sur la touche 8

-les plans détaillés de nos installations et le moyen de passer outre les mesures de sécurité, appuyez sur la touche 9

-BIIIIIIP !

-Vous avez appuyé sur la touche 9 veillez patientez quelques instants tuludut !

Et une jolie chanson, l'hymne de Gringotts se mit à résonner dans la cheminée , (c'était une cheminée à télécommande certifiée Gringotts, toujours à inventer des trucs bizarres ces gobelins…) tandis que deux fées se retournèrent d'un air assassin vers la troisième.

« Ben quoi ? On peut toujours raccrocher et recommencer ! De toute façon fallait pas me demander d'appuyer sur les touches, j'ai toujours été nulle aux QCM… »tenta vainement Pâquerette-Trelawney.

Les deux autres n'eurent pas le temps de se jeter sur elle pour l'étriper que déjà une sirène retentissait dans tout Hogwart.

Un escadron d'Aurors, avec en tête Maugrey-Fol-Œil, arrivait à toute allure.

« Attention, attention ceci n'est pas un exercice, les spectateurs sont priés de ne pas bouger, et les terroristes sur scène sont prié(e)s de poser doucement leur baguette sur le sol, puis de mettre les mains sur la tête. »

-Franchement, j'aurais jamais cru qu'un abruti allait appuyer un jour sur cette touche ! chuchotait un Auror à l'oreille de son voisin.

-Et un prof d'Hogwart en plus !! Comme quoi on aura tout vu !

-Oui mais d'après les dires de mon fils…

-Silence dans les rangs ! hurla Maugrey.

-Ah vous voilà enfin !!! Mon cher Alas…hum…capitaine de ma garde personnelle !!s'exclama MacGonagall voulant à tout prix sauver la pièce.

-Prof…

_Majesté, voyons. Mais que se passe-t-il ? Une intrusion ?

-Nous…

-Mais ce sont Pâquerette, et Flora et Pimprenelle !!! Mes chères amies… Où est ma fille ?

-Enfermée derrière cette porte. répondit Flora-Draco. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que votre cher capitaine nous a fait l'honneur d'escorter le gob…serrurier, pour pas qu'il se perde dans les couloirs.

Et les deux autres fées d'acquiescer vigoureusement de la tête à se la décrocher de la colonne vertébrale.

-Mais..retenta Maugrey.

-Oh !! quelle aimable attitude de votre part ! déclara Macgonagall avec un sourire crispé, mais non moins éclatant. Venez dans mon bur... boudoir nous allons discuter de cette promotion que vous me réclamez depuis des mois. Allons dépêchez-vous ! termina-t-elle, avant de l'entraîner hors de la scène sans lui laisser le temps de parler.

-Euh… nous on fait quoi pendant ce temps ? demanda timidement un des Aurors.

-Il y a une fête au château, comme vous le savez tous. Et puisque c'est un jour exceptionnel aujourd'hui, je vous octroie une permission. Allez ! du vent !

Et tandis que les Aurors quittaient la scène, le gobelin essayait de retrouver la clef.

« …Non celle-ci c'est celle du coffre 1532, celle là du coffre 1533, celle-ci de la cave…Ah mais il n'y a plus de clef… »

Trois mâchoires tombaient par terre.

De l'autre côté de la porte on pouvait distinguer d'affreux gargouillis, et une voix enjouée faire « Et glou, et glou, et glou…allez plus que deux litres »

« Ah mais, j'avais oublié qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de clef, reprit le gobelin. Il suffit juste de prononcer « ghtdsftrezuyjezuyfdsèthdsghj » et la porte s'ouvre ».

La porte s'ouvrit en effet, enfin le gobelin avait eu le temps de se transplaner trois fois (il avait oublié ses clefs), avant qu'on puisse voir ce qu'il s'y passait derrière, Et les trois fées eurent le choc de leur vie, en voyant la princesse , débraillé(e), les cheveux en bataille, attaché(e) à un lit (à baldaquin bien sûr), et un entonnoir enfoncé dans la gorge, tandis qu'au dessus Lucius-Maléfique versait le dernier litre de la mixture qui se trouvait dans le chaudron (enfin avant que la mixture ne se trouve de l'entonnoir puis dans la gorge de Snape.).

Dès que Lucius-Maléfique eut terminé sa besogne elle se mit à ricaner.

« Trop tard !! Vous arrivez trop tard !!! » Puis il disparut dans les flammes vertes…de la cheminée.

-Oh Merlin…commença Flora-Draco tandis que Pâquerette-Trelawney débouchait le champagne.

-La princesse est…continua Pimprenelle-Potter.

-ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON PIIIIIIIIIIIISHT !!!

-…endormie ! finit Flora-Draco. 

Et Pâquerette-Trelawney balança sa bouteille.

A suivre…

Pour information,les votes sont toujours ouverts…Mais ceux (celles) qui ont déjà voter ne peuvent pas le refaire !

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !!!

Ayako et Mephie


	6. reresuite eh non c'est pas encore la fin...

Reresuite, eh non c'est pas encore la fin!!!

Voix off (Fred and Georges)

-Dans la plus haute tour du château…

-C'était pas dans le cachot le plus profond ???

_Moi je lis ce qu'on m'a donné, parce que selon McGonagall, faut arrêter les hors texte !

-Mais pour que les spectateurs comprennent, il faut tout de même adapter !

-Ouais t'as raison ! Bref, dans le cachot le plus profond…

-…tandis que ronflait la princesse…

-…ses trois tantes étaient désespérées !

-Non pas parce que leur princesse avait été envoûtée et avait peu de chance de s'en tirer…

-Ouais parce que là, elles étaient plutôt heureuses de s'en être débarrassées…

-Mais elles allaient se faire…

-…arracher les yeux par la reine Maggie…

-Et ça elles y tenaient pas tellement…

-…surtout que, quand elle est en colère, ça barde sec…

-…C'est sûr la dernière fois, elle m'a collée, tout ça parce que j'avais transformé Flint en scrout à pétard…

-…et que tu l'avais refilé à Hagrid pour que ses troisièmes années puissent l'étudier…

-… le pauvre, il a du le rendre alors qu'il s'y était attaché à cette petite bête…

-…qui ma foi était plus mignon dans cet état que sous sa version humaine…

-…nos trois fées préférées (puisque ce sont les seules de la pièce) risquaient donc de passer un mauvais quart d'heure…

-…sauf si évidemment Pimprenelle-Potter fout la pâtée à Flora-Draco au Quidditch demain…

-… ce qui remonterait sérieusement le morale de notre chère et adulée directrice de maison !

-Bah avec des coéquipiers comme nous il ne peut QUE gagner…

-…surtout que Flint ne s'est toujours pas remis…

[dans les coulisses :

HORS TEXTEUH ! M.Weasley vous ne finissez pas cette tirade d'ici 30 secondes et vous ne participez pas au match de demain !!!]

-Bref il faut que les fées arrivent à trouver quelque chose pour se tirer d'affaire !

-Qu'est qu'on fait ? demanda pour au moins la millionième fois Flora-Draco.

-J'en sais rien, que veux tu faire ? lui répondit Pimprenelle-Potter.

-On ne peut tout de même pas descendre dans la salle de fête, et dire avec un grand sourire, et devant toute la cour, qu'on a raté notre mission…

-Quand je pense qu'on s'est occupées d'elle pendant 16 ans…pour rien.

-Pâquerette…, fit d'un ton morne Flora-Draco, lâche tout de suite ce couteau de cuisine, et aide nous à trouver une bonne excuse, plutôt que d'essayer de prouver au monde entier que tes prophéties se réalisent.

Et de dépit, Pâquerette-Trelawney balança le couteau qu'elle tenait sur un tas où se trouvaient déjà : l'épée, le poignard, la bouteille de champagne, la corde, le fusil de chasse, le lance roquette le bazooka le cyanure, le lacet strangulateur, l'injection létale, la chaise électrique, la guillotine, la mort-au-rat, l'insecticide, le produit anti-limace, et le bretzel (qui pourtant avait un efficacité très controversée) qu'elle avait déjà eu dans l'idée d'utiliser sur la princesse ronflante, sans oublier évidemment le trou sans fond occasionné par le lancer de nitroglycérine, l'amanite phalloïde, le paratonnerre , le train fou et ses rails, l'arc autographié par Legolas qui ne ratait jamais sa cible ainsi que ses flèches, la hache de Gimli qui ne ratait pas non plus sa cible, le missile sol-air, et enfin une photo de lui dans les robes de la grand-mère de Neville…

-Alors t'as une idée pour nous sortir de là ??

-Bien sûr ! Je vais regarder dans l'avenir ce que nous allons faire, laissez moi juste préparer ma tisane, et…

-Proposition rejetée !!! firent les deux autres en chœur. La dernière fois que vous avez absorbé des produits illicites soit disant pour la bonne cause, on vous a trouvée en train de faire la course avec les écureuils du coin à celui qui récoltera le plus de noisette… et vous avez lamentablement perdu alors qu'on venait d'acheter trois kilos de noisette au supermarché !

-Maieuh c'est pas ma faute si les écureuils couraient plus vite dans tous les coins pour en récolter grâce à leurs petites pattes !!

-Mais oui, c'est ça…

-RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCHHHHTT

-MAIS FAITES-LA TAIREUH CELUI LA, ELLE NOUS DECONCENTRE AVEC TOUT CE BOUCAN !!!!

-Elle le fait exprèèèèèèèèèèès !!! acquiesça Pimprenelle-Potter.

[Dans les coulisses :

-Vous voyez Minerva, cette pièce est des plus propices aux rapprochements entre ces deux maisons ennemies : d'abord Sirius et Severus, et maintenant Draco et Harry ! Vous ne pouvez donc que leur pardonner ces légères entorses au texte original ! fit Dumbledore avec un regard entendu.

-Légères ? LEGERES ????? !!!

-Minerva, si vous aviez, comme je vous l'avait demandé, surveillé Sirius et Remus lorsqu'il rajoutaient la " touche finale " de la potion, nous n'en serions pas là !]

-Quand je pense que tandis qu'on se creuse la tête à trouver une solution, elle pionce comme une bienheureuse !

-Et mais Po…Pimprenelle c'est ça l'idée :!!! On les fait tous pioncer comme des bienheureux !

-La question est : comment ?

-La tisane de Pâquerette ?

-Tu l'as jetée ! 

-Les enclumes ?

-Trop lourd ! Je tiens à mes lombaires.

-Le marchand de sable ?

-Tu sais comment l'invoquer ?

-J'ai une idée !!! Rassemblement de fées !!!!

Un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre :

-Pâquerette…

-Oui ???

-Lâche ce clairon et viens nous rejoindre !

-Mais j'essayai seulement de mettre de l'ambiance !!

Et, Pâquerette-Trelawney balança le clairon sur le tas où se trouvaient déjà : le couteau, l'épée, le poignard, la bouteille de champagne, la corde, le fusil de chasse, le lance roquette le bazooka le cyanure, le lacet strangulateur, l'injection létales la chaise électrique, la guillotine, la mort au rat, l'insecticide, le produit anti-limace, et le bretzel (qui pourtant avait un efficacité très controversée), sans oublier évidemment le trou sans fond occasionné par le lancer de nitroglycérine, l'amanite phalloïde, le paratonnerre , le train fou et ses rails, l'arc autographié par Legolas, qui ne ratait jamais sa cible ainsi que ses flèches, la hache de Gimli qui ne ratait pas non plus sa cible, le missile sol-air, et enfin une photo de lui dans les robes de la grand-mère de Neville…

Et elle alla rejoindre les deux autres fées dans leur conciliabule. 

Quelques instants plus tard, Fudge arriva Merlin-ne-sait-comment (enfin si, il le sait, mais il n'a jamais voulu l'avouer), avec en face de lui, ce qu'il pensait être une foule en délire, mais qui en fait n'était qu'une illusion (bon sauf pour Umbridge mais elle c'est un cas à part…) qui criait " un discours, un discours ". Il se racla donc la gorge, et commença " Sorcières, sorciers, Je tenais à vous remercier de m'avoir si fidèlement soutenu lors des précédentes élections. Comme vous le savez tous je me suis battu pour rendre ce monde plus agréable pour vous, et j'ai remporté la totalité de mes combats…

-Ahem ! toussota Dumbledore.

-…Ou presque ! Grâce à moi l'économie du pays… blablablablablablabla… les fonds de chaudrons inadéquats … blablablablablablabla….

Et Fudge enchaîna sujet sur sujet, pendant que les comédiens sentaient leurs paupières s'alourdir, s'alourdir, s'alourdir…. 

Et lorsque le Ministre finit son épopée parmi les fonds de chaudrons (encore une fois ! mais cette fois, il parlait de leur couleur réglementaire) et les tailles autorisées pour les massues de troll, il ne restait plus un seul acteur debout (le public ayant été protégé par un bouclier insonorisateur ), sauf Lupin et McGonagall qui regardaient Umbridge d'un œil torve alors qu'elle s'éclaircissait la voix pour la 251 684e fois depuis le début du discours dans le but de réveiller le troubadour Hagrid qui s'était effondré sur son pied gauche, foudroyé par la voix si… envoûtante de Fudge. 

Lupin interrogea son ancien professeur du regard qui hocha la tête. Et tout à coup Umbridge eut à ses coté, c'est à dire à la place de Fudge, (le crime !! (enfin selon elle)) Macgonagall qui lui proposait aimablement " Une pastille pour la toux ? ". 

Umbridge se retourna pour refuser avec une voix de petite fille gâtée. Ce fut la seconde d'inattention de trop, car arrivaient malencontreusement sur elle un cognard suivi d'une batte qu'elle ne put esquiver.

-Beau tir Remus !Si vous vous étiez entraîné un peu plus dans votre jeunesse je suis sûre que vous auriez fait un excellent batteur ! commenta Macgonagall tandis qu'elle s'affairait à enfourner dans la gorge de Umbridge quelques boite de pastilles contre la toux afin d'être sûre que cette dernière soit irrémédiablement guérie de sa toux.

Ensuite elle et Lupin rejoignirent la scène, et les spectateurs se souviendront à vie de la fin du discours de Fudge qui se termina au bout de 45mn par un " Votez pour moi !! " et les deux SBONGS !!!! qui ponctuèrent cette dernière exclamation. En haut de la scène on pouvait voir les trois Fées qui, euphoriques face à la réussite de leur plan, se congratulèrent et se serrèrent toutes trois dans les bras les uns des autres. 

La seconde suivante, Pâquerette-Trelawney gisait inconsciente sur le sol, tandis que les deux se frottaient consciencieusement la peau au désinfectant et brûlaient les vêtements qu'ils venaient de remplacer devant le public frustré – ils avaient en effet pris soin de se munir d'un paravent…

Tout à coup Pimprenelle-Potter demanda aux deux autres :

" Quelqu'un a vu le prince Philippe ? "

-Ce bellâtre ? Non et je m'en porte pas plus mal !!!

-N'oublie pas qu'il doit épouser notre chère Crépuscule et que si on le trouve pas, on risque de se la coltiner pour 16 autres années, voyons !

-Tu crois qu'il s'est enfui ?

-Il aurait pas fait ça !!

-Il l'a déjà fait quand il était à Azkaban !

-Ahhh mais faut le retrouver alors !!!

-On fait comment, on placarde des avis de recherche ??

-Ca avait pas marché la dernière fois.

-Avec la tête de psychopathe qu'il avait, ça ne m'étonne pas que les gens se soient précipités à ses trousses…

-Bah on a qu'à demander à son père, il saura peut-être !!

Et les trois fée se précipitèrent vers le corps endormi du roi Remus-Gustave et Pimprenelle chuchota, pour éviter de trop le réveiller 

" Savez-vous où se trouve Philippe ?? " tandis que Flora-Draco chantonnait sur un air de berceuse :

" gentil Lupin lalalalalaaaaaaaa

Dors mon loupiot lalalalalaaaaaaaaaaa "

-Arrêtes tu vas lui faire peur à chanter comme ça !

-Mais non je t'assure que c'est comme ça qu'on endort les enfant récalcitrants.

-C'est pour être sûr que la torture va s'arrêter qu'ils ferment les yeux, si tu veux mon avis !

-Pimprenelle, le jour où je voudrais ton avis…non je ne voudrais jamais ton avis ! répliqua Flora-Draco, et il enchaîna sur :

" Promène-toi dans les bois 

Quand le chap'ron rouge y'est pas…

Dès qu'il sera là 

Tu le mangeras !! "

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!! hurla Remus-Gustave

Affolées les trois fées se penchèrent vers lui . Mais il était toujours endormi, simplement en proie à un cauchemar affreux. Il continua d'une voix geignarde :

-Reine Maggie je vous jure que c'est pas moaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Il est parti rejoindre sa bûcheronne dans la cabane au fond du bois sans mon accooooooooord ! Mais s'il vous plait ne me regardez pas comme çaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, vous savez bien que j'aime pas çaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! "

Et il éclata en sanglots sous l'œil éberlué de ses anciens élèves/collègues. Puis, se calmant un peu, il voulut sucer son pouce mais l'ennui c'est qu'il y avait Flora-Draco entre lui et son pouce, raison pour laquelle cette dernière ne réapparut que 30 secondes plus tard de l'autre bout de la scène avec une trace de main rouge sur sa peau d'albâtre et en pestant sur Pimprenelle qui n'avait pas voulu suivre son idée-pourtant excellente (un Malfoy ne pouvant être excellent cette idée ne pouvait qu'être excellente…)[nd2a : C bô l'autopersuasion ]-de balancer les enclumes sur tout les sujets se trouvant à proximité dans un rayon de 15km, ce qui aurait inclus tout le public mais aussi les habitants de la forêt interdite…et après tout il y avait eu assez de deuils dans la famille d'Aragog ! 

Lorsqu'il cessa enfin de s'agiter, Pâquerette-Trelawney poussa un soupir de désappointement, vu qu'elle avait prédit la minute précédente que Lupin-Gustave en ferait une crise cardiaque, et Flora-Draco un soupir de soulagement, ses tendres oreilles de damoiseaux ayant sérieusement trinqué lors des hurlements.

Cependant, Pimprenelle-Potter était perplexe :

" Dîtes les filles…. Si je vous dit cabane, bois, ce soir et jeune homme, vous me répondez ?

-Rhooooooo Pimprenelle, à votre âge, avoir un rendez-vous galant… et maintenant, alors que la situation est critique en plus !! jacassa Pâquerette-Trelawney avant de se faire assommer par Flora-Draco, à qui l'allusion à la taille réglementaire des massues de Troll avait visiblement donné des idées. 

-Tu es en train de me dire, Pimprenelle, fit l'assaillante de sa voix traînante habituelle, que 

a)la princesse n'avait pas fumé de champignons hallucinogènes 

b)l'histoire du beau mec était donc vraie

c)ce beau mec étant le prince Philippe, alors

d)on a raté l'occasion de notre vie de la refourguer à quelqu'un qui ne nous l'aurait jamais rendue ou posé réclamation ?

-Un beau gosse en détresse ??? fit Trelawney, se relevant, toute émoustillée. Vite, allons le secourir !!!!

Et elle quitta la scène au triple galop, ou plutôt essaya, vu qu'elle se prit lamentablement la porte…

-Merlin, Flora, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose ! fit Pimprenelle-Potter, ce qui lui valut un regard mi éberlué, mi méfiant de son interlocutrice. Tu dois savoir avant tout que c'est très difficile pour moi de t'avouer ça, et que…

-Pimprenelle, je te casse la figure si tu oses me dire que tu m'…

-Je suis d'accord avec Trelawney !!! Voîlà, maintenant, tu le sais…. Termina Pimprenelle-Potter, le désespoir brillant dans ses yeux. Allez, te gène pas… Moque-toi de moi !!!

Flora-Draco sembla sur le point d'éclater de rire pendant une micro-seconde, mais la terrible réalité la frappa elle aussi :

-Pimprenelle, cette fois, je ne mettrais pas en cause tes capacités réduites de discernement de Gryffondor… 

Stupéfaite de ce comportement, l'autre leva un regard larmoyant et incrédule vers sa consoeur, et écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu veux dire que toi aussi, tu…

-Oui… Je suis également du même avis que cette fêlée de Pâquerette !!!!

Et les deux Fées se précipitèrent dans leur petite cabane du fin fond de la Forêt, traînant par la jambe leur troisième membre, espérant arriver à temps, non pas pour empêcher un crétin de prince de se paumer dans le lac ou dans le nid d'Aragog, qui n'était somme toute pas très loin de leur ancienne résidence, pendant les trois décennies à venir, ni pour finir enfin le ménage qu'elles avaient commencé sans grand enthousiasme sur l'ordre de Rose-Snape et " terminé " de façon trèèès aléatoire (la poussière était planquée sous le tapis et la vaisselle sale dans le four) , mais plutôt afin de rameuter dans l'heure le seul être capable de les délivrer des affreux ronflements de la princesse Crépuscule.

A suivre !

Niark niark oui on est sadiques !

Merci encore pour toutes ces reviews !!!

Et toute nos excuses à Pandore : non, on a encore une fois pas réussi à taper 7 pages en une demi-journée ! Mais faut nous comprendre : le choix était tellement difficile pour tout ce qu'on devait et pouvait faire subir à ton petit blondinet gominé chéri !!

Ayako : mais tu vois vu ce qu'on a fait subir à Sevy (que pourtant j'aime beaucoup) !

Mephie : Et mon Remus… l'est pitoyable ! Pauvre de moaaaaaaaaaaa !!!

Mephie et Ayako : alors tu penses franchement que Draco allait être épargné ??? 

Et aussi toutes nos excuses aux autres pour notre retard et pour martyriser ainsi vos persos préférés !!!

Au fait pour le vote c'est toujours possible ! Il y a possibilité de changer de perso choisi !


	7. the end! Ah bah non c'est seulement the ...

The end (enfin normalement) Tout compte fait, ce serait the end (première partie)

Dans la forêt interdite, on pouvait entendre …

« I'm too sexy for my loooove

Too sexy for my love

Love's going to… SBAM!!!! 

Le prince Sirius-Philippe, qui poussait allègrement la chansonnette venait de se prendre une nouvelle branche basse. Comme quoi les bonnes vieilles habitudes…

« I'M GOING TO KILL IT !!!! hurla-t-il tandis que Biquette tentait de l'amadouer en lui faisant des yeux Candy…esque ! IL prit la Carte des Maraudeurs discrètement « empruntée » à son père et réfléchit :

« Bien, nous sommes au Chène noueux… Tu prends le premier orme à droite, tu continues sur 200 toises, et tu prends finalement de troisième bosquet à gauche, et on y sera !

Et la fidèle Biquette suivit avec ardeur les ordres de son maître. Au bout de dix minutes, une douzaine de chutes, au moins quarante branches mangées (par le prince évidemment ,mais quel est le BiiiiiiiiiiiP !!! qui les avait foutues aussi basses ces biiiiip de branches !!) et un bon millier d'imprécations plus colorées les unes que les autres, le prince arriva au premier bosquet. Le problème, et notre cher Philippe le remarqua aussitôt, c'est que il y avait différentes sortes de bosquets : les fourrés, les épineux, les pourvus de fleurs bleues avec des épines rouges, ceux avec des fruits plus que douteux…Encore une fois la carte n'était pas assez précise ! Et tandis que le prince était en train de chauffer sa mignonne petite tête à faire toutes sortes d'équations dignes de Math Sup (maternelle supérieur) :

«-Attendez voir, ce serait pas plutôt un touffu un épineux et un fleuri, ou on échange le fleuri contre celui avec les fruits ? C'est peut-être tout simplement deux touffus et un fleuri ou encore… » 

Biquette essayait par tous les moyens de lui faire comprendre que la maisonnette était juste en face de lui, et que si son adorable maître voulait bien relever les yeux, il ne serait pas en retard (pour la première fois de sa vie) à son rendez-vous. A la fin, voyant que Sirius-Philippe ne daignerait même pas ouvrir ses royales oreilles pour l'écouter, elle le fit tomber, le prit délicatement par le fond de son pantalon après avoir rabattu sa cape rouge sur lui.

« Biquette, lâche moi tout de suite et viens te battre à la loyal si t'es une jument !!! Biquette LACHE-MOI J'AI DIT !!!! Euh… finalement tu me lâcheras seulement après la grosse mare de boue et je te promets que je lèverai ta punition, et dès que nous serons rentrés, tu auras trois carottes et une botte de foin pour toi toute seule ! »

Mais au lieu de le lâcher, Biquette, dans un gracieux mouvement de tête, balança le prince sur la selle. Celui-ci se trouva donc parfaitement mis sur son cheval avec les cheveux en brosse (c'est la nouvelle mode à ce qu'il paraît), l'air un peu hagard (c'est surtout dû au fait qu'il avait passé tout le voyage à penser à sa dulcinée), un bouquet de roses ramassées pendant que son cheval le promenait de façon peu cavalière à la main (il faut toujours arriver à un rendez-vous galant avec un cadeau…), et à l'heure, devant la maison de sa dulcinée !!

-Merci Biquette, souffla-t-il à son cheval, je te revaudrai ça ! Tu auras droit à une montagne de carottes dans une écurie pour toi toute seule !

Il descendit de son cheval, s'assura que sa tenue était parfaite, et, après une nanoseconde d'hésitation, frappa à la porte. 

Comme personne ne répondait, il frappa de nouveau. N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, il ouvrit délicatement la porte, et après s'être assourdi à cause de l'horrible grincement (dû au fait que c'était Pâquerette-Trelawney qui était censée huiler les gonds et qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu le faire, ayant prédit à ladite porte qu'elle serait détruite dans d'atroces conditions) Sirius-Philippe chercha du regard sa douce aimée, mais ne la trouva point. Il chercha alors sous la table et derrière le lampadaire, mais ne la trouva point. Il regarda ensuite sous le tapis et dans le four, mais n'y trouva que la poussière et la vaisselle sale abandonnée en ces deux endroits par les trois bonnes Fées. 

Se disant qu'après tout, il n'aimait pas sa dulcinée pour ses talents de fée du logis, il referma résolument le four, se promettant qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus jamais à fouiller dans les affaires d'autrui. Faut préciser aussi que dans les assiettes sales gisaient les restes du gâteau fabriqué par Pâquerette-Trelawney. 

Tout à coup, le doute le submergea : était-il dans la bonne maison ou s'était-il une fois de plus royalement planté ? Mais comme il n'avait vu ni sept petits lits, ni un grand, un moyen et un petit bol, qu'il n'avait pas du tirer sur une certaine Bobinette pour qu'une autre certaine Chevillette cherre, que la maison n'était pas en sucre et en pain d'épice, et que l'on savait pertinemment que seuls les sept nains de Blanche-Neige, les trois ours de Boucle-d'or, la grand-mère du petit Chaperon Rouge et la sorcière de Hansel et Gretel étaient assez fous pour vivre dans une forêt qui n'était de toute façon pas celle-ci (Qui serait suffisamment stupide pour aller vivre au beau milieu des centaures, des Acromantulas, et j'en passe, et des meilleures ??? Bien sûr, on aurait pu répondre tous en cœur un grand : « MERLIN !!! », mais tout le monde sait bien qu'il est porté disparu depuis son sournois enlèvement par la Fée Viviane qui le garde prisonnier dans les sept cercles d'air prévus spécialement à son intention , et puis de toute façon, les débris de gâteau aurait pu dater de son dernier passage s'ils avaient été réduits à l'état de tas de poussière, mais vu l'odeur, ce n'était pas le cas.). 

Soudain, un énorme bourdonnement agressa les tendres et juvéniles oreilles du prince, lui faisant croire qu'un avion supersonique – voire le vaisseau spatial de Thor répondant au doux nom de O'Neill – tentait d'atterrir sur le toit de la pauvre maisonnette, ou encore dans le nid de la harpie qui bouchait la cheminée. 

« Serait-ce la légère respiration de ma douce et (pas si) tendre (que ça) bûcheronne ? » se demanda-t-il le cœur battant. Il se précipita dans les escaliers et se jeta sur la première porte venue. Alors que celle-ci s'ouvrait, un hurlement résonna, apparemment pré-enregistré : 

« Les Gryffondors ont toujours tooooooort !!! Hors d'ici **P**otter !!! »

Il se rejeta en vitesse en arrière, glissant au passage sur un pot de gomina vide. La porte se referma avec fracas, faisant exploser toutes les vitres de la maisonnette. 

Avec plus de prudence, il ouvrit timidement la deuxième porte, et tomba nez à truffe avec un énorme lion qui rugissait :

« Les Gryffondors sont les plus fooooooorts !!! Dégage Malfoy !!!! »

Le prince, après avoir repris ses esprits, sortit de la chambre, et jeta un regard de chien battu à McGonagall qui l'observait depuis les coulisses. Voyant celle-ci froncer les sourcils et lever sa baguette d'un air plus que menaçant, il prit son courage à deux mains, dicta son testament à l'écureuil du coin et entra dans la troisième chambre. 

A ce moment résonna la Marche Funèbre de Chopin au clairon selon l'interprétation d'une certaine Sibylle Sourdoreille, ce qui, il faut l'avouer, ne ressemblait pas tellement à l'original, mais plutôt à un chat qui se serait coincé dans le susnommé clairon. 

Le prince dévala les marches, en proie à une terreur sans nom et affligé d'une toux affreuse - il avait découvert où étaient planqués les parfums aromatiques de la cuisinière ! -, tandis que Mc Gonagall haussait un sourcil suspicieux vers une Trelawney extatique dans les coulisses.

Le Prince Sirius-Philippe voulut quitter cette maison de timbrés, qui n'était définitivement pas celle de sa dulcinée, et promettait d'en toucher quelques mots à son stupide canasson qui une fois de plus l'avait induit en erreur (Ouh quelle mauvaise foi), mais apercevant la quatrième porte, il se dit que se serait lâche et digne d'un Serpentard (ou encore de Peter , mais lui c'est un cas à part) et très peu gryffindoresque de ne pas visiter toutes les pièces de l'étage :de toute façon, tant qu'il y était autant toutes les visiter.

Il voulut ouvrir la dernière porte, mais quelqu'un le fit à sa place. Il se retrouva face à on ne sait trop quoi : l'abominable homme des neige ? Big Foot ? Voldy en personne ? Trelawney mimant Pamela Anderson dans Alerte à Malibu ? Nul ne le sut à cette instant précis. Toujours est-il qu'il poussa un hurlement d'effroi…avant de s'effondrer, mort de rire sur le plancher, n'arrivant même plus à se tenir à la poignée de la porte, aux pieds d'un Lucius qui, l'air complètement endormi, les yeux plissés à cause de la lumière, la splendide chevelure passablement décoiffée, portait un pyjama en satin noir avec des chaudrons en ébullition se promenant un peu partout dessus.

[dans les coulisses « Hey  mais c'est le pyjama que le professeur Rogue lui a offert pour son dernier anniversaire !! » s'exclama Draco]

-Gnéh c'est pour ? demanda Lucius-Maléfique en étouffant un bâillement.

Tout à coup il se souvint : Il était censé attendre le damoiseau de la princesse, mais sachant que Sirius arrivait toujours trois plombes en retard, il s'était décidé à piquer le lit de ladite princesse, pour dormir, s'imaginant, Merlin seul sait pourquoi, que Sirius-Philippe se serait précipité près du lit de sa princesse(pour l'étrangler)).

Soudain, apercevant enfin le prince à ses pieds et se souvenant qu'il y avait le public, il enleva son haut de pyjama (découvrant par la même occasion un torse qu'on ne précisera pas qu'il était musclé, imberbe etc) et hurla :

« Pouvoir de la marque des ténèbres TRANSFORME-MOI »

Et le public put voir le serpent de la marque s'agrandir et s'entourer autour de Lucius dont le corps avait déjà été enveloppé par une aura sombre. Il se retrouva la seconde suivante dans ses vêtements habituels, les deux mains sur la canne, le menton légèrement relevé et en fond, dans un vert émeraude (et non pétard à souhait, il faut tout de même rester digne), on apercevait la marque des ténèbres.

« Oui, vous avez oubliez de m'inviter à la naissance de la princesse, vous l'avez cachée pour que je ne puisse pas assouvir ma vengeance, et j'apprends après avoir lu le journal intime de la princesse qu'elle s'était dégoté de superbes casseroles en inox ET un mec , alors que moi j'ai été obligé de planquer tout mes chaudrons et que je suis toujours vieille fiiiiiille… ET j'ai été décoiffée en ouvrant les trois autres portes, ET pour trouver une brosse dans cette maison c'est pas la joie, ET j'ai compris que la moitié de l'argent de poche de mon propre et unique fils passe dans les pots de gomina, ET quand j'ai eu le malheur de regarder dans le four parce-que j'avais eu un petit creux, et ben…j'ai plus eu faim. »

Là Lucius pris une énorme inspiration et conclut avec une gestuelle mémorable, et encore incomprise à ce jour :

« Au nom de Voldy je vais te séquestrer !!! »

Un silence magistrale de cinq minutes s'écoula…

(nda : nous prions nos chers lecteurs de s'arrêter ce même laps de temps avant de reprendre la lecture) 

…avant que le prince ne bégaye :

- céquéquoi ? séquoia. ?

-Mais non, triple Gryffondor, séquestrer S.E accent aigu .Q.U.E.S.T.R.E.R. !!!

-Ce qui signifie ?

-Euh…

Sortant d'on ne sait où, Hermione arriva, son dictionnaire à la main, et déclara :

-Dans la situation présente, séquestrer voudrait dire : « tenir enfermé arbitrairement et illégalement. »

Et elle repartit aussitôt.

-Et tu compte m'enfermer où ? demanda innocemment Sirius à son futur séquestrateur (^^)

-Dans mon manoir évidemment.

-T'as une piscine intérieure ?

-Oui.

-Une salle de bain munie d'un jacuzzi ?

-Oui.

-Une cuisine bien fournie ?

-Oui.

-Du « Douce-nuit » pour toi ?

-Non.

-Alors c'est sans moi !

-Oula ! tu commences à m'échauffer les oreilles.

-Ah c'est pour ça qu'elle sont toute rouges !! Tu sais que ça fait un contraste détonnant avec ton visage vert de rage ?

-Bon aux grands z'héros…

-Héros commence par un « H » tata Fifique donc il n'y a pas de liaison !

-… les grands remèdes ! Et ne m'appelle plus Tata Fifique !!!

[Dans les coulisses il fallut ranimer McGonagall et Harry (mais pas pour les mêmes raisons…)]

-Bon, parlons peu, mais parlons bien ! Je me laisserai pas enlever par une vieille sorcière frustrée et toute décatie ! J'ai une bûcheronne à épouser moi. Alors bats-toi à la loyale si t'es une Fifique !

-Tout de suite mon cher prince ! Ce sera un combat viril !! Mano a mano !!! Mâle contre mâle, entre toi, moi et mes GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARDEEEEEEEEEUHS !!

A ce cri, Avery, Nott, Crabe, Goyle, Macnair and Co, jaillirent du public, empoignèrent le prince Sirius et l'emmenèrent vers la sortie.

-Mais non abrutis !! pas par là ! je vous avait dit à travers la marque noire ! Vous êtes Huflepuff ou c'est de naissance ! s'exclama Lucius-Maléfique.

-De naissance ! répondit aimablement Sirius-Phillippe avant de disparaître dans la marque noire, entraîné par les quatre bipèdes protohumains dégénérés.

Lucius-Malefique, en digne protagoniste-plus-méchant-que-moi-tu-meurs de la pièce, fit son rire de psychopathe (ou sociopathe c'est selon), et partit à son tour par la marque noire qui disparut quasiment, ne laissant qu'une signature : « LM ».

……………………………………………..Noir…………………………………………………

Quand la lumière revint, on pouvait entendre l'ouverture de la chasse au clairon.

La porte de la maisonnette s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaître une Pâquerette-Trelawney échevelée, avec son clairon à la main, entonnant pour la on-ne-sait-combientième-fois le thème de _Guillaume Tell_ au clairon, faisant fuir au passage tous les écureuils grignotant leurs noisettes dans un rayon de un kilomètre.

Derrière elle arriva Flora-Draco et Pimprenelle-Potter, les deux se bouchant les oreilles.

-Pâquerette, arrête-moi ça immédiatement ! hurlait Pimprenelle-Potter pour couvrir le bruit du clairon.

Flora-Draco quand à elle, s'était glissée doucement derrière sa consœur, et, profitant que celle-ci reprenait son souffle pour entonner la _cinquième symphonie _de Beethoven, elle lui prit l'instrument des mains et le balança par la fenêtre, assommant au passage le pauvre petit écureuil resté à la traîne. Quand le calme fut enfin revenu, les trois fées cherchèrent le prince dans toute la maison (Flora-Draco eut d'ailleurs le malheur regarder dans le four…).

Ne voyant personne au rez-de-chaussée, elles visitèrent les chambres, chacune ayant soin évidemment de regarder dans sa propre chambre .

Mais comme elles ne trouvaient toujours personne, deux solutions s'imposèrent :

a)le petit galopin attendait sa dulcinée dans sa chambre.

b) il s'agissait du prince Philippe, il ne devait sûrement pas être arrivé !

Ne voyant personne dans la chambre de Crépuscule, elle optèrent pour la solution b et se décidèrent à attendre le prince de pied ferme.

Et donc pendant dix minutes, nos trois bonnes fées s'occupèrent comme elle le purent, c'est à dire que Pâquerette-Trelawney s'était décidée (sans se faire prier) à tirer le Tarot pour ses deux consœurs, et comme il fallait s'y attendre, les deux autres fées se trouvèrent avec 3 cartes du pendu chacune dans leur tirage. 

Après s'être lassée de ce petit jeu (très amusant, il faut l'admettre, pour elle, mais légèrement rasoir pour les autres), la fée Pâquerette alla dans le tiroir chercher une botte de carotte en soupirant que ça servait à rien de nourrir ce cheval puisque de toute façon il mourrait un jour…

-Quel cheval, Pâquerette ? demanda ,acide, Flora-Draco, qui se promettait que la prochaine fois qu'elle tomberait dessus, elle jetterait les kilos de tisane et autres herbes douteuses de Pâquerette.

-Bah celui qui n'arrête pas de crier : « Et mes carottes Philippe ! Arrête donc cinq minutes avec ta bûcheronne et vient me les donner ! J'ai faim moi !!! »

-Un cheval qui parle ? Et pourquoi pas Maléfique en kilt jouant de la cornemuse dans notre cottage pendant que tu y es ?

- Mais non Pimprenelle : Maléfique n'est pas là ! je tiens à te signaler que nous avons fouillé toute la maison et qu'il n'y avait personne. Maintenant tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai un cheval à nourrir !

Elle ouvrit la porte de la maisonnée, et, sous le regard éberlué des deux autres fées, Biquette sauta quasiment sur Pâquerette pour pouvoir manger les carottes.

-Mais c'est Biquette !!! s'exclama Pimprenelle-Potter reconnaissant la jument qu'elle avait offerte, il y a quelques années de ça au roi Stéphane, pour se faire pardonner d'avoir enlevé leur si charmante gosse.

-Comment se fait-il que nous ne l'ayons pas entendue ? demanda Flora-Draco fronçant les sourcils.

-Le clairon… suggéra avec raison Pimprenelle-Potter.

-Mais où est ton maître ?

-Dans la maison, vous ne l'avez pas croisé ? répondit l'équidé en machouillant allègrement une carotte.

-Non.

-Le saligaud !!! Il est passé par la porte de derrière avec sa bûcheronne pour ne pas me donner mes carottes ! renâcla la pauvre Biquette.

-Sa bûcheronne ? fit Flora-Draco, intéressée.

-Bah oui il y a eu un grand bruit dans la maison et j'ai entendu les mots viril, mâle et naissance, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils étaient passés à l'acte ! répondit philosophiquement l'animal.

-QUOIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!

-Mais c'est pas possibleuh ! protesta vigoureusement Flora-Draco.

-Flora ! Une corde ou une mare viiiiiiiiiiite. Le prince a…a… commença Pimprenelle-Potter sans pour autant se résoudre à continuer sa phrase.

-Mais tu sais Pimprenelle, tous les contes de fées se terminent fatalement par un mariage et la sempiternelle phrase :   « Et il vécurent heureux, et eurent beaucoup de petits sorciers… » fit remarquer la (le ?) blondinet(te).

-Je saaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiis mais on est pas à la fin de la pièce !!

-Surtout fit innocemment remarquer Flora-Draco que la princesse dort au fin fond de son cachot…

-Mais, mais, mais…

Et Pimprenelle s'évanouit.

-Mwahahahahaha elle tient vraiment pas les coups dur cette pauvre Pimprenelle !!

-Mais Flora….

-Qwaaaaaaaaa ! aboya l'intéressé.

-Si c'était pas avec la princesse, c'était avec qui ?

-D'après ce que j'ai entendu, répondit Biquette, ce serait une certaine Fifique…

-Fifique… comme elfique ??

-Ou encore Maléfique…hein Flora ?

-Pâquerette retiens-moi je sens que je vais me trouver maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal ! 

-Je vous avez prédit que nous allions mourir dans d'atroces souffrances…en apprenant d'atroces vérités !!! triompha la pseudo-devineresse.

-La question est…que faisait Maléfique chez nous, et pourquoi a-t-elle donné rendez-vous au prince chez nous ? demanda Pimprenelle qui venait de difficilement se remettre de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et qui cherchait dans les placards une bouteille de FireWhiskey.

-Ah c'était pas la maison de la bûcheronne ?

-Bûcheronne ??? décris-là nous !

-Et bien elle est grande, l'air comment dire…elle avait des cheveux noirs corbeau et…

-C'est Crépuscule !!!

-Tu ressasses des évidences là, ma chère Pimprenelle, remarqua Flora-Draco

-Mais si c'était avec Crépuscule qu'il avait rendez-vous, que faisait-il avec Maléfique ? s'entêta Pimprenelle.

-Ma chère Pâquerette aurais-tu l'obligeance d'avoir au moins une fois dans ta vie une vision explicative en temps et en heure ? Ca aiderait !!! s'exclama Flora-Draco qui commençait à en avoir assez de cet imbroglio.

-Impossible : elle a irrémédiablement fumé trop d'herbes pour avoir une vision saine de la situation…

-Moi, je me moque de ce qui s'est passé ici et avec qui, s'exclama Pâquerette-Trelawney, mais quoiqu'il en soit, ils ont utilisé notre maison pour faire des choses pas très nettes, et ils nous ont laissé leur cheval affamé, tout ça sans payer !!! Venez très chères, nous allons nous faire rembourser, pour tout le dérangement qu'ils ont causé !

-La question est : comment allons nous faire ? fit Flora-Draco.

-En allant chez Maléfique bien sûr ! s'écria Pâquerette-Trelawney en regardant sa consœur comme si elle avait affaire à une attardée mentale.

-Et tu sais où elle habite ?

-Evidemment, elle nous a laissé sa carte de visite ?

-…

-Et tu l'as trouvée où ?

-Dans la chambre de la princesse bien sûr !!!

-Et ça ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit de nous en parler ?

-Eh bien, disons que ça n'est pas venu dans la conversation.

-Mais on parle de ça depuis tout à l'heure !

-C'est pas vrai ! Personne ne m'a demandé si j'avais la carte de visite de Maléfique.

[Dans les coulisses, un Sirius blasé jeta un coups d'œil interrogateur à un Lucius imperturbable qui lui répondit par un haussement de sourcils très significatif :

« Fallait bien leur laisser un indice de cette taille, sinon ils auraient jamais tilté… Déjà que là c'était limite… »

Puis il reporta un regard distrait vers une McGonagall qui gribouillait férocement sur un parchemin long de déjà quelques kilomètres, marmonnant :

« Et pour le coups de la carte de visite, nous arrivons à un total de 4 856e entorse au script originalement prévu… » pendant que Lupin se roulait par terre, sous le regard compréhensif de Dumbledore qui, lui, avait réussi à canaliser son hilarité en s'enfilant une demi-douzaine de Chocogrenouilles dans la bouche en même temps.]

-Pâquerette-passe-moi-cette-carte !!!!!!!!!!

-La voilà, Flora, pas la peine de t'énerver.

Flora-Draco lut la carte et s'exclama :

-Pimprenelle ! Bonne nouvelle !!Maléfique ne s'est pas tapé le prince !! Elle l'a juste enlevé !!!

-Ah je préfère ça !!!!

-Elle ajoute aussi que nous ne le reverrons jamais plus !

-Ah mais non ! Là ça va plus !! Il est le seul à pouvoir nous sauvez des ronflements de la princesse. Il faut aller le sauver !!!

-On est parti ! Pâquerette lâche-moi tout de suite ce clairon !!!

-Maieuh !

-Biquette !! appela Pimprenelle-Potter, la baguette à la main.

-Quoi ?

-_Reducto !_

-Et c'est pas juste ça ! beugla Biquette du haut de son demi centimètre. 

-Bon je prends Biquette, déclara Pimprenelle, il serait peut-être temps d'avoir une petite discussion avec elle.

-Bah pourquoi ?

-Oh juste pour éclaircir le fait qu'on vient de perdre deux bonnes heures, à stresser sur une éventuelle Maléfique junior sur le trône à cause de ses élucubrations !

-gloups.

Pendant ce temps au château :

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSCCCCCCCCH !

La princesse était restée, égale à elle-même, c'est à dire stoïque quand à la pseudo-infidélité de l'amour de sa vie !!

A suivre…….

Réponse aux reviews

Nahamy : Hello ! Bon, c'est pas encore la scène du baiser, mais, promis, on y travaille, c'est en bonne voie d'accomplissement ! Niark ! Oui, tu peux plaindre les persos ! 

Pandy : Oops pour le retard ! Tu nous en veux pas, hein, tu nous en veux pas ? Sinon, pour les 25 façons de tuer Snape, en fait on pensait à Umbridge… C'est fout ce que l'inspiration nous vient dans ce cas-là !!! Alors, finalement, Lucius y est passé…

Ayako : si ça te rassure je réfléchis pour Remus (il va y passé aussi, et si c'est pas dans cette fic, ce sera dans une autre !! mah pourquoi c'est toujours Sevy qui s'en prend plein la g…. ??)

 Tes réactions ? Tes injures (pas trop quand même hein ? on ne les accepte que si elles sont justifiées)

Au fait devine qui c'est qui a trouvé le surnom de Lucius (et encore ça a failli être Fiquounette, mais ma chère coautrice a dit que j'abusais)

Aranel morticia black : merci!!! C'est le seul et unique mot qu'il fallait retenir de cette fic! Tu comprends qu'il nous ait fait plaisir !

Amarad : Tu vas rire : Alastor n'était pas vraiment prévu dans notre script… (après tout, qu'est-ce qui était prévu, sachant qu'on pensait faire un chap unique comme pour _1 jour mon prince_. !!!)

Mapa : et un chapitre de plus pour cette fic, un !! On espère que ça plaît toujours autant !

Et un grand MERCI à Miss-Tania, Laïka la Louve, Cacile, Pissenlit, Mina-Moon, Luna Unicorn, Linoa-Skywalker et Chii-chan pour leurs reviews.

Ayako und Mephie 

PS : ce chapitre là a été franchement douloureux pour nous ! Nos pauvres abdos… Vous n'imaginerez jamais tout ce qu'on a pu éviter aux persos… Mais finalement on a calmé nos ardeurs et voilà le résultat. Qui a dit : « elles sont bonnes pour l'asile ! » dans la salle ???


	8. the end deuxième partie

The end (deuxième partie)

" Fifiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiqueuh !! Traîtresse !! Il est où le jacuzzi que tu m'avais promis ? Et je fais quoi dans cette chambre noire toute humide où il n'y a même pas de lit, et, comble du manque d'hygiène, il y a des rats !!!! "

-Mon cher Philippe…

-Ah c'est à cette heure ci que tu te ramènes ?

-C'est encore mon château ici.

-Ouais, bah laisse moi te dire que la déco, c'est pas top. Ce noir partout c'est d'un sinîîstre. Alors moi, je te conseillerai plutôt des tentures rouges et or, pour planquer ces murs noirs et ces fissures… à la place de la paille qui fait plutôt écurie qu'autre chose, un tapis avec un graaaand lion dessus. Et au dessus du tapis tant qu'à faire, je verrais bien un joli lit avec des draps en soie rouge et or, un bureau ainsi que du parchemin, une plume et de l'encre rouge et… euh finalement bleue, histoire que j'écrive à papa que je ne rentre pas ce soir. A moins que tu ne veuilles y aller toi-même, mais dans ce cas pourrais-tu par la même occasion t'assurer si papounet est toujours en vie, parce que tu comprends je l'ai laissé annoncer à Tata Maggie que je voulais plus épouser sa fille…

-Attends… Tu ne veux plus épouser Crépuscule ?

-Bah non…Et puis si tu passes par mon château, cadeau de mon papounet adoré, tu pourrais aller me chercher mon doudou ? parce que j'arrive pas à dormir sans lui…

-Il ne veut pas épouser Crépuscule… répéta la méchante Fée.

-A la réflexion…

-Quoi ? questionna Lucius-Maléfique, rempli(e) d'espoir.

_Mon doudou, bah il ne doit pas être chez moi, mais plutôt chez Maggie puisqu'elle m'avait demandé de venir surveiller la préparation de mon mariage, pour me rendre plus responsable... car selon elle, je suis un cas désespérant d'immaturité et d'ingénu… d'ingeuni…. d'ingéniosité ? … euh non ! C'était INGENUITE… je le sais, elle me l'a fait épeler parce que j'arrivais jamais à le dire correctement ! De toute façon tout le monde sait bien que je suis un génie i té ! C'est vrai, je sais pas encore ce que ça veut dire 'i té', mais bon, on va pas chipoter ! …Euhhhhh tu vas rire ! fit le prince après un moment de silence.

-Quoi encore ?

-Mon doudou… Il est certainement dans la forêt… là où j'ai rencontré pour la première fois ma douce et tendre bûcheronne ! Je t'ai parlé de ma bûcheronne ?

-Bûcheronne ? O_o

-Oui, celle que je vais épouser à la place de … Ah tiens, c'est marrant, tu fais la même tête que mon papounet ! Bref, ma bûcheronne, je devais la retrouver dans la maison où tu m'as retrouvé… D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ???

-Moi ? Hum… J'attendais le paysan de la princesse Crépuscule… Un type sale au possible incapable de se faire obéir d'un simple cheval… Tu me diras… Le cheval devait surpasser son intelligence de gueux limité vu qu'il savait parler…

-Un cheval qui parle ? Faudra que je le présente à ma jument, Biquette, elle qui cherche désespérément un petit ami…

-Attends, tu parles à ta jument, qui s'appelle, comble du ridicule, Biquette ?

-Eh c'est pas moi qui ai choisi son nom d'abord ! répliqua le prince. Et puis faut bien que je lui réponde, sinon elle passerait pour une folle à parler toute seule… Tu peux pas savoir combien elle me saoule avec son obsession pour les carottes…

-Au moins toi on te saoule pas à propos de bûcheronne et de jument douée de la parole !

-Ooh ma pauvre Fifique, qui oserait t'ennuyer de la sorte ? fit le prince, apitoyé avant de repartir sur sa lancée… Et donc je te disais que ma bûcheronne… Saperlipopette ! J'ai oublié les carottes de Biquette ! Oh, tu pourras être mignonne et repasser dans le cottage de la forêt pour la ramener, histoire de la nourrir quand même ? Et puis faut dire aussi que j'ai laissé la carte de la forêt dans l'étui de la selle, alors forcément… Hum tout compte fait, on va plutôt dire que d'abord tu lui donnes des carottes et seulement après tu la ramènes, parce qu'elle est franchement désagréable quand elle me soupçonne d'infid… de l'avoir oubliée !

-Monsieur en a fini avec ses exigences ? demanda Lucius-Maléfique, moqueuse.

-Puisque tu le demandes si gentiment, tu n'auras qu'à me ramener aussi ma bûcheronne si tu la croises… pépia Sirius-Philippe. 

Lucius-Maléfique allait sortir du cachot totalement désespérée lorsqu'elle remarqua un fourmillement anormal d'elfes de maison près de cet endroit. Elle en arrêta un au hasard – il apportait des roses rouges - et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

-Maîtresse a ordonné que le prince Philippe ait tout ce qu'il demanderait, lui répondit le petit être.

-Mais j'ai jamais dit ça moi !

-Mais pourtant Snobby est sûr que maîtresse lui a ordonné il y cinq minutes à peine alors que maîtresse était dans le salon, d'aller apporter ces fleurs au prince Philippe en témoignage d'un amour pur et éternel qui transcenderait votre mort, due à une indigestion épouvantable.

-Et qui a prédit ma mort par indigestion ?

-Mais regardez ! Le premier écureuil venu, habitant près du cottage, pourrait vous dire cela ! Tenez, donnez-moi votre main !

-Mais…

-J'ai dit donnez-moi votre main ! Et tant qu'à faire, tenez-moi ces roses pendant que je vous lis votre avenir. Ceci est votre ligne de vie, commença l'elfe en lui balançant les roses (et leurs épines enduites d'une potion piquée dans la réserve de Crépuscule) dans la figure. Maléfique s'effondra sur le champs.

-Yess !! J'ai réussi hurla Snobby-Pâquerette-Trelawney qui enleva son bonnet de bain auquel étaient scotchées deux oreilles pointues. Elle utilisa un sort d'amplification de la voix (mal réglé) Et se mit à hurler à ébranler tous les murs du château : " OPERATION ZOULOU OFF ACHEVEE, JE REPETE OPERATION ZOULOU OFF ACHEVEE !!! "

-Nan mais ça va pas de hurler comme ça Pâquerette ! Grâce à toi on a failli se prendre tous les lustres de ce foutu château, et en plus de ta faute, trois elfes de maison ont eu une crise cardiaque ! Et ne me dis pas que tu l'avais prédit sinon je te promets que je te fais avaler ta perruque mèche par mèche et si tu n'es pas morte étouffée après cela tu mangeras les roses une à une ! hurla Flora-Draco complètement décoiffée, et sans son pot de gomina de rechange. 

-Avec ou sans les épines ? demanda aimablement Pimprenelle-Potter.

-Ouh je vais te me la…

-T'énerve pas Flora, c'est mauvais pour ton cœur tu sais, tu risquerais de lui faire plaisir ! répondit philosophiquement Pimprenelle-Potter.

-Ca jamais ! Plutôt mou… euh plutôt subir les ronflements de Crépuscule jusqu'à la fin de ma vie !

-Bon c'est pas tout ça mais on était venues pour sauver le prince! rappela Pimprenelle-Potter.

Elles piquèrent les clés cachées dans l'une des nombreuses poches de Lucius-Maléfique (ayant déjà trouvé auparavant la photo dédicacée de Voldemort, les boules quiès anti-discours fudgien, les allumettes pour garder les yeux ouverts en cas de panne de boules quiès, une bonne dizaine de Gallions (que Flora-Draco s'empressa de prendre prétextant que son père ne lui avait pas donné l'argent de poche de ce mois-ci)…).

Flora-Draco ouvrit la porte du cachot (prenant ensuite le soin de garder le trousseau de clefs de son père pour lui) Et là il virent…personne !

Le cachot semblait être en effet en abandon depuis quelques temps après une tentatives de redécoration à la gryffondor, une partie du mur était maintenant totalement effondrée.

" T'es sûre qu'il était enfermé là, Pâquerette ? " demanda Pimprenelle-Potter en s'avançant vers le milieu de la pièce.

-Eh bien oui, puisque j'ai vu Maléfique sortir d'ici en se massant les tempes.

-Il a peut-être essayer de s'enfuir le temps qu'on arrive.

-Eh ben ! C'est un rapide.

-Evidemment, fit Pimprenelle-Potter en haussant les épaules, c'est un ex-gryffondor !

-Dis plutôt qu'il a l'habitude…

-Argh !

-Quoi Argh ? 

-C'est pas moi ! se défendit Pimprenelle-Potter.

-Pâquerette…

-Non plus ! Flora…

-Si c'était moi, je ne poserais pas la question abrutie !

-Vous pensez que…

-Oui c'est la seul solution possible !!!

-Maléfique s'est réveillée !!!

Et elle coururent vers la porte, histoire de s'enfuir avant que la méchante sorcière reprennent totalement conscience. En effet nos trois fées étaient courageuses…mais pas téméraires !

Et tandis qu'elles couraient, le sol sur lequel elles étaient faisait des bruits vraiment bizarres : " Aie ! Ouille ! Ma jambe ! Mon bras ! Mon ongleuh ! "

Entendant cela, les trois fées stoppèrent net.

-Vous avez entendu ? demanda Pimprenelle-Potter.

-Oui répondit Flora-Draco en désignant le bout de mur sur lequel elles étaient, il y a queqlu'un sous ce plâtre…

-…qui bientôt terminera DANS le plâtre ! acheva Pâquerette-Trelawney dans un grand éclat de rire.

-Pâquerette au lieu de te marrer comme une vache soulève ce morceau de plâtre !

-C'est comme si c'était fait ! GNEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUH !

-Avec ta magie Pâquerette…

-Ah oui…j'oublie toujours !

Et au lieu de faire disparaître le monticule de plâtre Pâquerette-Trelawney le souleva, à l'aide du sort le plus difficile (selon elle) le Wingardium Leviosa. Dès que la poussière générée par le délicat travail de la fée la plus allumée de toute la galaxie (si, si elle avait reçu le diplôme) se fût estompée, on put admirer un prince Philippe ratatiné gisant sur le sol que des elfes de maison s'empressaient déjà de nettoyer à grandes eaux. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que le Fée Flora-Draco reconnut en ce magnifique inconnu le sale marmot maladroit qui avait baissé ses jupes lors du baptême du petit monstre… euh… Crépuscule. 

" Prince Philippe ? murmura-t-elle, se préparant déjà à se venger efficacement de l'outrage vieux de plus de quinze ans.

-Quoi ? C'est lui ? s'exclama Pimprenelle-Potter tandis que Pâquerette-Trelawney en lâcha de surprise le plafond de plâtre qu'elle tenait en lévitation.

SBAAAAAAAAM !!!!

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! s'écrièrent en même temps Flora et Pimprenelle, voyant arriver la fin de la courte vie de Sirius-Philippe, et un peu moins courte (enfin c'est selon) de Flora-Draco.

-Mais enfin, Pâquerette, relève-moi tout ça ! hurla Flora de sous le plâtre.

-GNEUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH !!!

-Ta magie !! Utilise TA MA-GIE !!! Pimprenelle, je te présente toutes mes excuses pour tous les sales coups que je t'ai fait, mais SORS MOI DE LAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! Je veux pas qu'on dise que la GRAAAANDE Flora est morte à cause d'un stupide bout de plâtre !!!!

-Si ça peux te consoler, on dira que c'était un GRAAAAAND bout de plâtre ! ricana Pimprenelle-Potter.

-IL N'EST PAS QUESTION QUE JE VIVE MES DERNIERS INSTANTS AUX COTES D'UN STUPIDE GRIFFONDOR !!!!

-Parrain ! Mille sabots de Biquette, je t'avais oublié !!! s'exclama l'autre en soulevant d'un leste mouvement de poignet.

-Eh !!! protesta Biquette depuis la poche de Pimprenelle-Potter, je n'ai que quatre sabots !

Tandis que Flora-Draco se remettait tant bien que mal de son séjour forcé au contact rapproché d'un Griffondor :

" De l'alcool, du désinfectant ! De l'eau de javel ! Une nouvelle robe ! Eh **P**otter, arrête de te marrer, apporte-moi plutôt ma gomina !

-Si je te dis qu'il n'y en a plus et que de toute façon, jamais un Griffondor ne s'abaissera à devenir l'esclave d'un Malfoy, tu réponds ?

-Les Griffondors ont toujours tort !!

-Les Griffondors sont les plus forts !!! répliquèrent en cœur Sirius-Philippe et Pimprenelle-Potter.

-Le Serpentard est en pétard ! ajouta Pâquerette-Trelawney, en tain de dessiner avec un morceau de plâtre de belles moustaches à Lucius-Maléfique, toujours à terre.

-LA FERME PAQUERETTE !!! Et ramène tes… commencèrent les deux autres Fées avantd'être coupées par un hurlement qui leur glaça le sang.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!

Ou plutôt deux hurlements…

-Pâquerette !!! rugit Lucius-Maléfique qui venait de se réveiller alors que l'autre avait entrepris de lui refaire son rouge à lèvres, et s'était retrouvé en train de mâchouiller un morceau de plâtre.

Pâquerette s'étant relevée promptement s'enfuit dans le cachot, poursuivie bientôt par Lucius-Maléfique qui ne passa pas la porte, Pâquerette-Trelawney l'ayant refermée sur elle.

On put entendre un magnifique SBONG ! suivi d'un " OUAILLE !!!! " des plus retentissants tandis que Pâquerette-Trelawney, prenant Pimprenelle-Potter par la manche, s'exclamait " dégageonsd'là, dégageonsd'là, DEGAGEONS DE LAAAAAAAAAAA !!!! "

-Pâquerette nous sommes dans un cachot, donc a priori il n'y a pas d'issue, et arrête de tourner en rond !!! hurla Pimprenelle-Potter, tandis que Flora-Draco contenait les assauts de la fée Maléfique à l'encontre de la porte qui n'avait rien fait à personne mais qui malencontreusement se trouvait sur le passage. 

" Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce que l'on pense ! " déclara de façon mystérieuse Trelawney.

Avant que les deux autres fées puissent s'accuser mutuellement de ne pas avoir jeter toutes ses herbes bizarres, Pâquerette-Trelawney avait sorti sa baguette et avait hurlé un magistral " EVANESCO ! " qui fit disparaître le mur.

-Elle la connaissait, cette formule là ? demanda Flora-Draco étonnée en s'engouffrant dans la brèche provoquée par Pâquerette.

-Visiblement oui ! répondit Pimprenelle-Potter. Reste à savoir pourquoi elle ne l'a jamais utilisé avant.

-Vous pourrez élucider ce mystère une fois qu'on sera sorti d'iciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! s'exclama le prince qui avait finalement décrété que " tata Fifique n'était pas si géniale que ça !!! "

Cette joyeuse troupe s'enfuit, au son du clairon que Pâquerette-trelawney avait enfin récupéré.

Lucius-Maléfique arriva enfin à défoncer la porte et arriva dans les cachots où elle ne vit … personne !

-Zut ils se sont enfuis ! s'exclama-t-elle. Elle allait se lancer à leur poursuite lorsqu'un courant d'air claqua la porte qu'elle avait laissé ouverte. L'équilibre précaire de ce qui restait plafond du cachot s'effondra en même temps que ce dernier, sur Lucius-Maléfique…

***noir***

Voix off : Dean Thomas

Et tandis que la sinistre Maléfique se préparait à poursuivre nos (z'?) héros, ceux-ci arrivaient devant le château endormi de la princesse. Ils auraient pu arriver bien plus tôt, mais il avait fallu le temps de faire comprendre au prince que la princesse était sa bûcheronne, nourrir le cheval qui avait fait un crise d'hypoglycémie, bâillonner la fée Pâquerette qui avait continué le redoutable chant des kilomètres à pied… ça useuh ça useuh…Ahem reprenons ! Ils étaient arrivés devant le château quand le chemin qui y menait fut recouvert de ronces…

-Pâquerette on t'avait dis de pas jouer avec ta baguette !

-Mmmh mmmh mmmh !

-Flora c'est pas elle ! Elle aurait pas pu prononcer une formule…

-Comment ça ?

-Prince Philippe l'a bâillonnée !

-Je me disais aussi que le chemin était plus calme que les dernières fois !

-Alors quel est le jardinier fou qui a mis de l'engrais surpuissant sur les ronces ?

-On les avait pas tous endormi ?

-Si…

-Alors récapitulons c'est pas nous, c'est personne du château, c'est…

-MMMH MMMH MMMH !!!!!s'exclama férocement Pâquerette-Trelawney.

-Articule Pâquerette si tu veux qu'on te comprenne ! soupira Flora-Draco.

-Je crois avoir réussi à traduire ce qu'elle voulait dire Flora ! intervint Pimprenelle-Potter.

-Ah oui ? Et qu'est qu'elle racontait encore ?

-C'est…c'est…Maléfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiique !!!!

-Comment peut-elle dire de pareilles bêtises, je vous le demande.

-Regarde en face de toi…

-Ah, ah oui je commence à comprendre !

-Bravo !! On fait quoi maintenant ?

-Tout d'abord débâillonner Pâquerette, elle a de bonnes idées parfois…Arf c'est moi qui viens de dire ça ?

-Je crois que oui, Flora. Répondit Pimprenelle-Potter en la regardant d'un air consterné.

-Bon maintenant que tu l'as débâillonnée on fait quoi ?

-On passe par le tunnel qu'on a emprunté pour arriver au palais avec la princesse.

-Noooooooooooooooooon j'ai peur des rats !

-Depuis quand ?

-Euh…

-Pimprenelle rebâillonne-la !

-…Sinon on peut prendre la voie des airs…

-Nooooooooooooooon j'ai le vertige !!!!

-Pimprenelle tu la rebâillonnes ou pas?

-Ou alors….je vois pas moi !!

-Nooooooooooooooooooooon j'ai le….euhhhhh… Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii j'ai une idée !!!

-Toi ?

-Moi !

-Elle.

-Nous, vous elles, termina le prince Sirius-Philippe. Bon si vous pouviez vous dépêcher, j'ai une princesse à… Bon réflexion faite, prenez touuuut votre temps…après tout on est pas pressé…vraiment pas !

-Alors c'est quoi ton idée ?

-Evanesco, evanesco, evanesco!

-C'est la même chose répétée trois fois…

-…l'important continuait Pâquerette-Trelawney, c'est d'atteindre les racines, comme ça on gaspille moins son énergie…

-Regardez-là elle fait sa fière pour une fois qu'un de ses plans risque de marcher…

-Bon, Philippe, t'avances ou pas ?

-J'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas vous presseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer…

-Alors t'y vas ou zut ?

-Baaaaaaaaaaah la question se pose-t-elle vraiment ?

-Oui.

Flora-Draco qui s'était traîtreusement approchée de Biquette lui piqua férocement l'arrière-train avec une épine de ronce. La pauvre bête s'élança donc vers le château à la vitesse de la lumière.

-Je t'avais dit qu'un Serpentard arrivait toujours à ses fins ! glissa Flora-Draco à sa consœur. Mais pourquoi cet abruti s'est arrêté au beau milieu du chemin ?

-Peut-être à cause du dragon qui lui barre la route ?

-C'est une hypothèse…

-Bon il va peut-être falloir qu'on lui file un coup de main !

-Oui, car tel qu'il est parti, il va encore tout nous foirer.

Les trois fées s'approchèrent donc du lieu où se déroulait un combat sans pitié entre le prince Sirius-Philippe et un dragon que Pimprenelle reconnut tout de suite…

-C'est Maléfique…

-Evidemment un dragon n'est pas une brave bébête affectueuse douce etc etc etc …

-Mais non le Dragon EST Maléfique…

-Tu viens de le dire…

-C'est la fée Maléfique espèce de Serpentard dégénéré !

-T'es sûr ?

-Oui regarde, il a ses cheveux !!

En effet le dragon arborait une mâgnifique chevelure blonde platine, volant au vent, lui bouchant quelque fois la vue.

-Pap…Bwahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaa !! Sniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiif je comprends pourquoi j'ai jamais assisté à cette répèt !!!

-Taisez-vous j'essaye de me concentrer !! beugla le dragon ou plutôt la dragonne.

Et Sirius-Philippe profita de ce moment pour donner un coup au dragon mais malheureusement il le manqua d'au moins dix mètres.

-Mais il nous fait quoi là ? s'énerva, Pimprenelle-Potter tandis que le prince brassait le vent tournant délibérément le dos à la dragonne.Iil va nuire à sa réputation de super gryffondor !

-Au moins il aura révéler sa vrai nature…

-Tais-toi je suis sûr que ça cache quelque chose !

-C'est pas un Serpentard !

-Oui mais toute sa famille l'a été, alors comme on dit, des fois les gènes….

Lucius-Maléfique, qui suivait le débat avec d'autant plus d'intérêt que maintenant son soi-disant adversaire s'occupait d'achever la dernière ronce qui avait échappée aux foudres de Pâquerette-Trelawney, se tourna brusquement vers le prince et lui lança, imperturbable :

" Je me rends.

-Nooooooooooon !!! Pas question ! Il est écrit dans le script qu'il faut que je j'occise à l'épée après un trèèèèèèèès long et trèèèèèèèèèès rude duel !

-Lâche un peu le script, JE – ME - RENDS ! 

-PAS – QUES – TION !!! répliqua le prince Philippe en le menaçant inconsciemment du fil tranchant de son épée.

[Dans les coulisses, McGonagall se mordait les doigts soudain d'avoir tant insisté pour ce fichu script !]

-Allons, ce n'est pas très Griffondor de refuser une fin noble à son adversaire ! intervint Flora-Draco en administrant une grande claque dans le dos du prince tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Lucius-Maléfique. Celle-ci comprit le message, et après avoir murmuré un rapide sort, alla littéralement s'embrocher sur l'épée du royal et désespéré prince avec un hurlement de… triomphe.

Tétanisé à l'idée que plus aucun obstacle ne se dressait entre lui et sa chère et tendre, Sirius-Philippe tomba à genoux tandis que Pâquerette-Trelawney lui demandait un autographe, extatique. 

The end of this second part…

Sirius saura-t-il vaincre son trac et administrer son doux baiser à la princesse?

La princesse sera-t-elle réveillée avant que Sibylle n'essaie à nouveau de faire en sorte qu'au moins une de ses prédictions de mort s'accomplisse ?

Lucius-Maléfique va-t-elle trouver l'amour ? Oui, ça, on s'en fout !

Vous le saurez dans le prochain et dernier épisode !!! (enfin normalement c'est le dernier)

Réponses aux reviews : 

Nous nous excusons tout d'abord de notre retard impardonnable mais vous savez…les révisions (beuuh)… les partiels (re beuuuuuuuh )… le manque d'inspiration (eh oui ça nous arrive parfois…)… qui a crié les nombreuses crises de flemmingite aiguë dans la salle ? ? ?

Angelk1990 : Non notre intention n'était définitivement pas de tuer nos lecteurs (si, si on t'assure…on est pas (si) méchantes (que ça), seulement pour les persos ! ! ! !) !Mais bon nous sommes contente que notre fic t'aie fait autant rire !

Pandy : (Ayako : et oui je persiste et signe nyaaark ! ! ! !) Voilà le the end 2eme partie tant attendu…il ne reste plus maintenant que the end troisième partie et c'est fini ! ! ! (enfin normalement). 

Marie-Eve : Nous sommes désolée de te décevoir mais non, nous ne sommes pas québécoises, nous sommes tous ce qu'il y a de plus françaises…mais si ce n'est pas indiscret pourquoi cette confusion ? (Ayako et Mephie curieuses). Sinon pour l'idée de la retaper en pièce de théâtre…pourquoi pas ? ? ?

Et encore merci pour nous avoir reviewés ! ! ! ! ! 

Ayako et mephie


	9. the end troisième et dernière partie

The end troisième partie !!!

Sirius-Philippe avançait en direction du château en traînant des pieds, totalement atterré.

-Mais qu'est qu'il a ? demanda Pâquerette-Trelawney. On dirait qu'il vient d'apprendre une nouvelle affreuse.

-C'est en effet l'impression qu'il donne, répondit Flora-Draco. Il est comme ça depuis que la dragonne lui a murmuré quelque chose l'oreille. Je me suis approché(e) le plus possible pour entendre ce qu'elle racontait, mais je suis arrivé(e) au moment où elle partait dans un grand éclat de rire psychotique… elle m'a d'ailleurs complètement assourdi avec ce rire affreux, j'entends plus rien de mon oreille gauche ! Je ne sait pas ce qu'elle lui a encore sorti, mais s'il se suicide avant de réveiller Crépuscule, je la tue !

-Qui ça, Crépuscule ?

-Mais non, Maléfique ! On n'a pas été sauver le prince pour qu'il ne remplisse pas sa part du contrat.

-Merlin ! Si justement il ne pouvait pas remplir sa part du contrat ! Vous pensez que Maléfique aurait…commença Pimprenelle-Potter

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! hurla le prince totalement désespéré.

-Ah mais alors tout va bien ! soupira Flora-Draco.

-Oui, notre mission est presque finie, quel bonheur ! acquiesça Pimprenelle-Potter.

-Et en plus on n'entendra plus ses affreux ronflements…

Le prince fondit en larmes. 

-Mais…mais il pleure. Oh c'est si mignon ! C'est la première fois que je vois un homme aussi ému, gatouilla Pâquerette-Trelawney

-C'est vrai il n'avait pas l'air aussi sensible la première fois que nous l'avons rencontré, fit remarquer, critique, Flora-Draco.

-Mais il était jeune ! Et puis tu sais, la première impression n'est jamais la bonne, surtout quand on laisse sa consoeur coudre sa robe le jour où celle-ci a prédit votre mort….

-Mais je suis pas morte ce jour là…

-Si, de honte ! Pour une fois qu'elle avait prédit quelque chose d'à peu près exacte, tu penses bien que j'ai retenu ! D'ailleurs si ma mémoire est bonne, tu portais ce jour là des sous-vêt…

-C'est bon on a compris !

-Non non, je vais m'en souvenir ne t'inquiète pas ! C'était…de couleur rouge, oui ça m'avait d'ailleurs beaucoup étonné de toi, et y'avait des petits animaux dessus… c'était pas des lions, pas des serpents, mais à la limite entre les deux…ah ! Je l'ai sur le bout de la langue, tu sais les serpents à p…poilus ! continua Pimprenelle-Potter.

-Euh…nan, je vois vraiment pas là…déclara Pâquerette-Trelawney. Un boa ? Pas l'animal mais l'accessoire à mettre autour du cou.

-Non c'était pas ça !

-Des chenille géantes ?

-Non plus grand !

-Je me souviens ! s'exclama Sirius. C'était des fouines !

-Oui c'est ça ! Merci Philippe !

-Grrmbbl… sensible… grbbbbl… des clous oui ! Grbbble… vicelard ! marmonna Flora-Draco, rose de colère.

-Tu dis Flora ?

-Je dis que ça fait dix minutes que vous êtes en train de disserter sur la couleur de…de…de mes dessous, et qu'on a pas bougé d'un millimètre !

-Mais c'est vrai ça ! Allez hop, on se bouge ! Plus vite on la trouvera, plus vite on en sera débarrassé….de ses ronflements bien sûr ! s'exclama Pimprenelle-Potter.

-Mais pourquoi j'ai dit fouine ? J'aurais mieux fait de me la fermer ! se lamenta le prince en tombant à genoux. Si quelqu'un dans cette galaxie m'aime, qu'il m'apporte une corde !

-Mais oui Philippe, tout le monde connaît cette expression. Tu auras bientôt la corde au cou !

-Un lac alors… quémanda Sirius plein d'espoir, et les yeux rempli d'étoiles qui brillaient, brillaient…

-Bon ça suffit là tu vas nous aveugler, s'exclama Pimprenelle-Potter ayant pris soin de mettre les lunettes de soleil (piquées dans la collections d'objets moldus d'Arthur Weasley et qui étaient rose enforme de cœur). Pour le lac t'attendras ton voyage de noce.

-Mais ouiiiiiiiii !!! Le lac aux crapauds clamsés ! Elle avait paumé un bocal dedans ! Et je suis sûr qu'elle serait ravie d'aller le retrouver ! Le pauvre il doit se sentir tout seul… Allez, on va délivrer la princesse ! Come on let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go darling….Mwahahahahahahahahaha…

-C'est bon il a retrouvé le moral!

-Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah…

-En effet ! Ca fait plaisir à entendre !

-Tu dis ? demanda Flora-Draco.

-Hahahahahaha…haha.ha. OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN !!! VEUX PAS Y ALLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !!!!!!

-Les sautes d'humeurs des Griffondors m'ont toujours stupéfiés…

-Aller Sirius…euh Philippe c'est pas si grave…(c'est qu'une pièce après tout), le consola Harry.

-(que dirais-tu si tu devais te marier avec Draco ?) demanda Sirius si bas que seul Harry pouvait l'entendre.

-(Là n'est pas la question ! Mais il faut finir la pièce et si tu n'entres pas dans ce château…je t'y aiderais)

-(Faux-fr…Faux-filleul !)

-(Dumbledore ne t'avait pas dit que j'avais failli entrer chez les Serpentards ? C'est un de mes côtés qui ressort de temps à autres, allez on y va !)

-Bon, quand vous aurez fini vos messes basses, on pourra peut-être avancer ! Parce que les ultrasons des ronflements de Crépuscule commencent à me chatouiller les oreilles ! se plaignit Flora-Draco. Et je peux vous dire que maintenant je suis prêt(e) à TOUT pour que ça s'arrête !!! Alors Pimprenelle, tu ramasses le prince, tu le mets sur Biquette, et toi Pâquerette, tu le ligotes dessus pour qu'il se carapate pas et roule cocotte !!

-Roule ? s'insurgea Biquette. Cocotte ? Nan mais c'est quoi ce langage ? 

-Bon tu m'as compris(e) ! Et si tu veux te débarrasser de ces ronflements ignobles…

-Oui !!! Bon, je laisse passer pour cette fois ! Et c'est partiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! s'exclama allègrement la jument.

-Mais reviens ici ! Il est pas encore sur ton dos !! s'affola Pimprenelle-Potter.

-Cours, fidèle destrier ! Tes carottes t'attendent au milieu de la forêt ! hurla le prince encore non-baîllonné comme un forcené.

-Continue comme ça maudit canasson et tu t'expliqueras avec la reine Maggy !! s'époumona Flora-Draco. Et là, les carottes… pfuit !

-Quelle éloquence, très cher(e) ! apprécia Pimprenelle-Potter pendant que la jument revenait au triple galop. 

Bref, le prince fut mis d'autorité sur le dos de l'animal, et ils étaient sur le point de se mettre enfin en route lorsque…

-Mais, Pâquerette, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces horreurs ? demanda Flora-Draco en désignant le espèces de… hum… choses rouges à plumes (?) qui recouvraient les oreilles de la Fée. 

-Tu aimes ? fit Pâquerette-Trelawney, coquette. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait quelque chose pour combattre la terrible arme dissuasive-de-sauver-une-princesse-soit-disant-en-détresse de Crépuscule. Si vous voulez, je peux vous en prêter, parce que sur le coup j'ai hésité sur la couleur, alors j'ai acheté toute la collection !

-OUI !!! hurla Flora-Draco en lui arrachant des mains une … hum.. chose jaune à plumes.

-Mais… intervint Pimprenelle-Potter, et la fierté des Serpentards alors ?

-Pfuit ! commenta Sirius, goguenard, en observant Draco se coiffer avec délice de la … hum… chose jaune à plumes. Je peux en avoir un ?

-Mais, et la fierté du prince alors ? s'inquiéta Pimprenelle-Potter.

-Pfuit ! répondit Pâquerette en secouant la tête face à la requête du prince. Il faut tout de même respecter le script !

Une fois les trois Fées parées de leurs… hum … (ndSirius-qui-voulait-ces fichues…choses! : Bon, ça va, on a compris !!!)…

Bref, ils s'en furent vers le château. Une fois arrivés dedans, c'est-à-dire après avoir fait deux mètres malgré les gémissements de Sirius-Philippe qui avait soi-disant mal aux pieds à force de marcher, les claironnements de Pâquerette-Trelawney afin d'annoncer leur venue au château tout entier (après tout, le prince était pour une fois dans les temps ! ), les questionnements de Flora-Draco qui demandait ce qui se disait et les hurlements de Pimprenelle-Potter qui voulait que ce tintamarre cesse, le petit groupe stoppa net à une des questions de Biquette.

" Au fait, elle est où la princesse ?

Un profond silence lui répondit. Pendant que Pimprenelle-Potter soupirait d'aise, Sirius-Philippe réfléchit à toute vitesse et dit finalement :

-Si mes souvenirs sont bons… 

-Vous voulez que j'utilise mon troisième œil ? questionna avidement Pâquerette-Trelawney.

-NAON ! s'exclamèrent Pimprenelle-Potter et Flora-Draco qui avait on ne sait comment retrouvé sa capacité d'audition.

-OUI !!! supplia Sirius-Philippe.

Et Pâquerette-Trelawney entra de suite en transe, tandis que les deux Fées se bouchaient les oreilles de plus belles. Au bout d'un quart d'heure d'incessants " AOMMMMMMMMMM " devenant de plus en plus aigus et stridents, des quatre crises de déshydratation aiguës du prince, dues à une production intensive de sueur accélérées par la tension intense générée par l'ambiance créée par les incessants " AOMMMMMMMMM " susnommés la Sibylle rendit enfin son verdict.

-Je peux pas y arriver sans mon encens ! pleurnicha-t-elle.

Pendant que le prince Sirius-Philippe ramenait difficilement sa mâchoire dans sa position habituelle, l'air se troubla autour d'eux et soudain apparut la délicate silhouette de la gracile princesse vêtue d'une robe blanche.

-Hyargh !!! Elle est réveillée ! Gaspa Pimprenelle-Potter.

Flora-Draco, confiante enleva ses… hum… choses jaunes à plumes … et les remit aussitôt !

-Nop, déclara-t-elle, je peux t'affirmer que ce n'est pas elle ! Elle ronfle toujours.

-Il y en a deux ? s'affola Pimprenelle-Potter. Mamaaaaaaaaan !! Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !! Venez me sauver !

Stoïque, la Snape-Crepuscule numéro deux déclara d'une voix mélodieuse 

" Doux prince (évanouissement de Sirius-Philippe , crise de rire de Pimprenelle-Potter.), je me trouve dans la plus haauuuuuuteuh tour du château. Viens à moi mon bien aimé je me languis de te revoir à nouveau. (Là le pauvre prince qui s'était à peine remis retomba direct dans les pommes tandis que Flora-Draco frisait (au sens figuré…quoique) la crise d'hystérie) "

Après un moment de silence alors que s'attendait à la disparition de l'apparition celle-ci reprit dans un sourire éclatant et très lockhartien :

" J'ai été produit par le professeur Flitwick ! Pour plus de renseignements vous pourrez venir le voir après la représentation ! " 

Et dans un " pfuit ", l'apparition disparut.

[dans les coulisses, un Flitwick aux yeux larmoyants murmura d'une voix mielleuse à McGonagall qui le fusillait du regard :

" J'ai toujours rêver de mettre un copyright à mes œuvres… "]

Lorsque le prince, Pimprenelle-Potter et Flora-Draco se furent remis de leurs… émotions respectives, les trois Fées s'offrirent le luxe de le traîner – non sans se paumer dans chaque recoin du château, à savoir la Chambre des Secrets où Flora-Draco perdit sa toute nouvelle paire de chaussure, aujourd'hui encore engluée dans le sang figé du Basilic, les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde où ils trouvèrent une pancarte " en grève ! ", le bureau de Rusard où Sirius brûla discrètement la carte des Maraudeurs (troisième édition !!!), les donjons de Snape où le prince, pris d'un entrain renouvelé, partit au galop gymnastique au secours de sa bien-aimé(e)… - jusqu'à la plus hauuuuuuteuh tour du château où ils trouvèrent … trois araignées, deux épouvantards, quelques rats que le prince embrocha avec délice, Touffu réveillé, mais pas l'ombre d'une princesse. 

-Quelqu'un sait où se trouve l'autre plus hauuuuuuuuuteuh tour du château ? demanda Pimprenelle-Potter.

-A ton avis ? répliqua, acide, Flora-Draco.

-Laissez-moi consulter mon troisième œil ! 

-Laissez-moi descendre de cheval ! C'est bas de plafond ici, je vous signale qu'on est sous les combles ! Et je n'ai pas été engagé pour défaire ce château de ses toiles d'araignées ! 

-Bon… La fin justifie les moyens… Soit forte ma sœur ! fit Pimprenelle-Potter à Flora-Draco. Et, saisissant résolument sa baguette, elle la pointa sur les … hum… choses jaunes à plumes qui disparurent dans un " pfuit ! " après qu'elle ait lancé un _Incendo _enflammé, lui brûlant au passage deux à trois mèches blondinettes, gominées et platinées. 

-Nan mais t'aurais pas pu faire un _Evanesco_ comme tout le monde ? Même Pâquerette sait en faire ! Saint Potter, mon œil !

-Ah toi aussi ma sœur ton troisième œil te démange ? fit Pâquerette-Trelawney, compréhensive.

-C'est pas mon troisième œil qui me démange en ce moment, crois-moi ! AAARgh … Ces ronflements… Bon, suivez-moi!

Quelques minutes plus tard, toute la petite compagnie était dans les cachots de Snape. Le prince, figé devant la porte de son heureuse destinée, se mit à larmoyer tandis que Flora-Draco grinçait des dents, incapable de supporter davantage les effroyables sons qui sortaient de la chambre … Il(elle) agressa sa consoeur et lui repiqua des…hum choses rose bonbons à plumes pour les mettre solennellement sur ses oreilles.

Dans un cérémonieux son de clairon Pâquerette-Trelawney ouvrit la porte et là Sirius découvrit sa bien-aimée alanguie sur son lit, elle avait l'air si calme si tranquille attendant ainsi le doux baiser qui la réveillerait.

" Oooooooooh, elle a l'air si mignonne quand elle dort, grinça le prince, pourquoi la réveiller ??? "

Le prince se retrouva la seconde qui suivit avec une baguette sur chaque tempe, et la tronçonneuse de pâquerette (qui n'avait pas retrouvé sa baguette) près de la carotide!

-Bon, bon, ça va j'y vais.

Il s'approcha doucement de la princesse, inspirant un grand coup, se rapprochant encore plus près, réinspirant à nouveau avant de s'exclamer :

" Naaaaaaaaaan je peux paaaaaaaaaaaaas!!!

-Ferme les yeux alors ! conseilla Pimprenelle-Potter.

-C'est pas pour ça ! Il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose. Voilà…je suis un pauvre paysan, que le prince a engagé pour prendre sa place…je ne suis pas un prince, donc je ne peux pas l'embrasser (zut alors !). J'ai essayé de vous le dire une fois cent fois, mille fois même, sans jamais y arriver.

-Laisse tomber ! Tu as été trahi par ton sens inné de la désorientation.

-Oui mais…elle me prend pour un paysan dénué d'esprit, alors comme je ne suis pas un prince pour elle jamais je ne pourrais la réveiller…Il va falloir trouver un autre prince…Si j'ai bon souvenir le cousin de mon père est toujours célibataire, je peux aller le chercher si vous le voulez.

-TU es SON promis, à toi échoit donc la tâche de la réveiller.

-Le cousin ne fera pas l'affaire ?

-Il dort ! Tu es le seul prince réveillé de l'histoire !

-Eh non ! Il y a un autre prince réveillé dans le château ! _Accio Touffu !_

Le chien à trois têtes apparut.

-…il a des ascendances royales ? demanda dubitativement Pimprenelle-Potter.

-Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…

-Mwahahahahahaha j'ai compris !!! hurla Flora-Draco la larme à l'œil, le cousin de Lup… du père, c'est lui ! Mwahahahahahahaha !

-Mais non, expliqua Sirius-Philippe, c'est mon fidèle chien " Prince " !

-Non lui c'est Touffu !

-Prince est son nom de baptême mais pour éviter les confusions on l'appelle Touffu.

-Logique…s'exclama Pâquerette-Trelawney

-Bon, prince ! va, embrasse la princesse…l'embrasser ! J'ai pas dit la mordre, même si c'est très tentant !

-Bien tenté Philippe fit Flora-Draco devenu(e) verdâtre par le spectacle qui suivit (âme sensible s'abstenir de visualiser la scène qui à rendu Draco verdâtre), mais ça n'a pas marché.

-Euh…vous êtes sûr que c'est un baiser ?

-C'est ce que Pimprenelle a dit !

-Elle pouvait pas choisir autre chose non ? Mais comme on dit si bien par chez nous, " le paroles s'envolent, et le parchemin…aussi ! Je vais tenter les baffes ! 

…

Zut ça marche pas !

-Tu risque de la tuer là !

-Le seau d'eau glacée, peut-être ?

…

Zut ça marche toujours pas ! Mais point positif pour une fois, ses cheveux sont propres ! Alors que faiiiiiire (pause et pose dramatique, il réfléchit pendant au moins dix bonnes secondes et….) Mais oui !!! Elle a ingurgité trois ch…litres de poison, je pose un et je retiens deux, et nous arrivons au résultat suivant : la VENTOUSE avec son manche en bois très solide certifié Gringotts et son revêtement en caoutchouc très maniable et adhésif va lui glouglouter son poison en moins de deux hors de l'estomac !

il appliqua don son mâaagnifique joujou sur la princesse, mais il eut beau s'épuiser en essayant d'extraire le poison hors de la princesse, cette dernière ne se réveillait toujours pas. Ne se sentant toujours pas vaincu il lui fit un massage cardiaque à lui broyer sa cage thoracique mais jamais elle ne cilla (et non scia !)

-Tu sais…je pense vraiment qu'il va falloir que tu l'embrasses, déclara sentencieusement Pimprenelle-Potter.

-Le baiser indirect ! J'avais oublié ! Sauvé !

Il prit sa main emmaillotée dans un gant de fer, déposa un baiser dessus et l'appliqua de la manière la plus…la plus…plus radicale possible sur les lèvres de sa promise.

Ce fut peine perdu la je cite : " bougresse " ne daignait toujours pas ouvrir ses yeux !

-Le scotch !

Il le mis soigneusement et laborieusement (il n'avait pas enlever ses gantelets…) sur la bouche de sa princesse et l'embrassa ensuite delic… rapidement.

La princesse ronflait toujours !

Alors…la mort dans l'âme, son testament confié à Touffu, les larmes aux yeux et sous la menace des baguette et de la tronçonneuse il enleva le scotch tout doucement…et…fermant les yeux…

A suivre !

(Sous la menace du lectorat les autrices vous présentes, avec leurs plus plates excuses la fin de la pièce)

…il l'embrassa.

Ce fut un baiser digne de tous les conte de fées, de Roméo et Juliette, de Tristan et Iseut de Rhett et Scarlett O'hara, de Rose et Jack (dans Titanic), de James bond et toutes ses Bond girls. C'est à dire il posa sa bouche sur celle de Crépuscule … et les ronflements cessèrent ! Le silence s'installa, mais dans la tête de chacun résonnait la grand envolée musicale propre à une telle circonstance, et le temps sembla se suspendre.

Tandis que Trelawney attendait avidement que la princesse meure d'asphyxie, que Pimprenelle-Potter se félicitait de son nouveau don de prophétie, que Flora-Draco remerciait à genoux indifféremment Sirius, Biquette, la dragonne, la reine Maggy, etc, le prince entama un magnifique vol plané en direction du mur qui était derrière lui. Le choc fut brutal, l'atterrissage forcé. Pourtant, quand retentit le cri de guerre de la douce et tendre princesse, rien n'eût pu empêcher le prince de sauter sur Biquette, et fouette cochet !! de partir au quadruple galop.

A grand renfort de hurlements et de promesses de morts lentes et douloureuses accompagnées d'allusions à un certain usage de la superglue, la douce Crépuscule (pour)suivit son aimé à travers tout le château, en réveillant ainsi tous les habitants. C'est ainsi que la grande fête en l'honneur des seize ans de la princesse put enfin avoir lieu, non sans que les royaux parents n'attrapent au vol leur fille afin de la serrer enfin dans leurs bras, mais aussi sans doute pour laisser le temps aux Fées d'arracher le prince à la valeureuse Biquette afin de lui donner un coup de peigne et de brosser ses vêtements, puis de le relancer dans les bras de sa dulcinée qui s'en saisit avec un amour délirant. Ce geste de Crépuscule valut d'ailleurs nombres de remontrances de la reine Maggy aux Fées pour avoir si peu inculqué la douceur féminine à sa charmante fille.

Le bal fut ouvert par une magnifique danse de nos deux charmants tourtereaux sur une musique que tout deux connaissaient C'était la romantique chanson que tout deux avaient entendu au beau milieu d'un rêve. Et le public fut charmé de leur danse si gracieuse qui se termina on ne sait pourquoi par un rock très énergique. Une des passes fit atterrir la délicate princesse dans les bras de son beau-père qui la rendit aimablement à son fils. C'est alors qu'il la reconnut : il avait en effet passé le début du bal à se demander le pourquoi du comment du remplacement de l'aimable bûcheronne par la non moins aimable princesse dans le cœur de son fils…Il n'avait pas fait part de ses questions au fiston en question, trop heureux d'éviter ainsi les foudres de la reine Maggie, mais il se doutait que pour sauver les apparences son fils avait fait passer sa bûcheronne pour la princesse… 

" Mais vous êtes la jeune personne qui fricotait avec une autre jeune personne dans les donjons ! 

-C'est vrai Crépuscule ? demanda Sirius-Philippe, essayant de se faire inquisiteur, mais cachant à grande peine un sourire au souvenir de la scène qu'il avait observé depuis les coulisses.

-Mais non ! intervint Pimprenelle-Potter avant que Snape-Crépuscule n'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Il se trouve que notre chère princesse adore les potions, et que la personne que vous avez vue avec elle n'était autre que son vendeur habituel que nous avions fait venir au château.

-Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus qu'à laisser nos deux amoureux danser, et aller parler au roi Stéphane des conditions de votre mariage. "

Lui, ainsi que Pimprenelle-Potter, partirent sous l'œillade assassine du futur royal couple qui fut contraint et forcé de danser à nouveau sur la série de slows qui passaient.

Alors que Pimpprenelle-Potter rejoignait ses consœurs, Flora-Draco la prit par le bras :

" Regarde, chère ami(e) !!!

-Quoi ?

-La robe de Crépuscule.

-Mais…elle est noire ! Il faut changer ça ! A carreaux !!! 

-A rayures !! répliqua Flora-Draco, heureux(se) de se retrouver sur son bon vieux terrain de bataille.

-Carreaux !!!

-Rayures !

-Bon, pour contenter tout le monde on a qu'a dire écossais !

-Je peux y rajouter des pois ?

-Mais bien sûr chère Flora… " fit magnanimement Pimprenelle-Potter en rattrapant au vol une des bouteilles de champagne que balançait systématiquement Pâquerette-Trelawney sur son passage.

La série de slows finissant, Rémus-Gustave rejoignit les deux magnifiques danseurs pas fatigués pour une mornille, et leur déclara :

" Bien, c'est arrêté ! Vous serez mariés dès demain…

La joie put se lire sur le visage du prince et de sa douce et tendre.

-… comme ça je pourrais sûrement avoir le plaisir de voir mes petits enfants…

-Remus, tu as intérêt à savoir courir…commença Sirius-Philippe menaçant.

-…Et vite !!! conclut Snape-Crépuscule son pot de superglue à la main.

[-Rideau viiiiiteeeeeuh, hurla Arthur.]

** **

ZE ENDE

Réponses au reviewers, suivies des tant attendus résultats du vote et d'un poème de Mephie sur…TOUFFU !!!!

****

Rowan : Non nous ne buvons pas ! là est notre grand malheur (quoiqu'on s'en sort très bien avec !) c'est notre état normal !

****

Pandy : OUI !!! on l'a fait !!! c'est fini !Voilà enfin la fin que tu attendais tant (Bon y'auras ptêtes un épilogue mais en tout cas la pièce est terminée)

**CrAzY Pigwidgeon** : contentes de t'avoir remontées le moral après un cour d'anglais (ndAyako sache que je compatis avec toi…je sais ce que tu endures !!!) ! 

****

Nounours : (Ayako : ) Je tiens à te signaler que je t'avais prévenue alors ne te plains pas… Bon on espère que tu auras lu le chap8 en tout cas voilà le 9 !

****

Kero : oui le vote était encore possible, ta voix a été prise en compte et voici la suite.

Nous remercions une fois de plus nos reviewers et nous nous excusons (une fois de plus -_-) du retard pris.

Mephie et Ayako arrivant sur un air de clairon :

Mephie :Voici les tant attendus….

Ayako : …Résultats du vote !!!

Mephie : La gagnante est…. CREPUSCULE !!!! avec 4 voix !

Snape : je suis extatique.

Ayako : Traduction : il est ravi mais il est tellement timide qu'il ne veut pas le dire ! Et le second est Remus-gustave avec 2 voix.

Remus : Sniiiiiiiiif je suis ému !!!!!

Mephie : Pleure pas mon loupiot ! Et enfin les troisièmes ex æquo sont Biquette et Sirius-Philippe (1 voix).

Biquette : j'ai le droit à des carottes ?

Sirius : J'ai été dépassé par Sev…. Lecteurs, pourquoi tant de haine ???

Snape : C'est ce qui fait la différence entre Serpentard et Gryffondor !

Draco : chuis pas dans le classement…

Draco et Sirius : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!!

Lucius : Mon fils, reste digne !

Ayako :Voilà ! nous sommes désolées mais comme nous ne faisions qu'un vote par lecteur nous n'avons pas pu comptabilisés ceux de Laika la louve.

Mephie : nous vous disons au revoir…

Ayako :…et à très bientôt !

(Partent sous le tonnerre d'applaudissements pré-enregistrés, le clairon de Sibylle ayant été confisqué par Draco !!!)

Mephie (revient seule sur scène) : Lecteurs, lectrices, l'heure est grave ! Oui, nous avons osé faire endurer cela à nos pauvres et innocents persos… 

Snape :Mais voici venue l'heure où je prends ma revanche !!

Mephie : Snape, dégage, c'est MON annonce d'abord ! Donc je disais que malgré une apparente cruauté envers les persos de HP, nous avons aussi un cœur ! Et aujourd'hui le mien me commande de vous faire part de la vérité sur l'épisode du tome 1 où Snape se fait à moitié dévorer la jambe par cette brave bête, Touffu… dont on a le POV ici !

Chronique de Touffu (03/12/2003)

On me confond avec Cerbère

Parce que j'ai trois têtes noires.

" Il lui ressemble comme un frère ! "

Mais comment peut-on le savoir ?

J'ai surtout l'âme poétique,

Et suis sensible à l'esthétique,

Le son d'une harpe me régale

Mais la flûte est mon idéal.

Un jour je devins le gardien

Du plus grand trésor du château !

Juré, ce n'est pas du pipeau :

Je le cachai de ce vaurien

De mage noir, Lord Voldemort

Qui, autrefois Tom Jedusor,

Tenta de mettre Hagrid dehors…

Je pris revanche sur le sort :

La trappe devins mon trésor,

Moi, grand héros des temps modernes,

Je la protégeai de mon corps,

Veillant jusqu'à avoir des cernes…

Il ne se présenta pas même,

Mais lorsque son sous-fifre vint,

Je mordis sans regret aucun :

On récolte ce que l'on sème !

Imaginez donc ma surprise

Quand je reconnus son odeur,

Imaginez donc ma terreur

Quand je vis sur qui j'avais prise !

Ni plus, ni moins qu'un professeur !

Lorsqu'il lança son " Stupefix ! "

Je vis que j'étais mort de peur,

Piètre soldat dans cette rixe.

Je déprimai des jours durant,

Mais on me laissa à mon poste :

Dumbledore était très content

De ma fulgurante riposte.

Mais est-ce que Rogue l'était ?

Je ne préfère pas penser

A ce qui pourrait arriver

Si, seul, j'allais lui demander :

Lorsque je me suis réveillé,

Je préférai faire le mort

Plutôt que de subir ses sorts :

Il jurait comme un charretier !

Prenant à témoin ses ancêtres,

Il jura d'étriper mon maître,

Pensant qu'Hagrid m'avait dressé

A le trouver et le courser !

Mephie : Y a encore des lecteurs ? Oui ? Bon, pour ceux-là alors, je tiens à dire que OUI, je suis parfaitement fière de ce que j'ai écrit là… Niark après tout, qui a dit que je devais être douce avec Snape ? (Ayako, baisse le doigt !) Et puis pour la petite pub, apprenez que je vais retirer les _poèmes de Mephie _de ff.net, alors pour ceux qui veulent en lire plus, ils me demandent et je leur envoie… s'ils m'adressent suffisamment de louanges, lol ! Valaaaaaaaaaaa !


	10. epilogue

**Epilogue**

« C'est pas juuuuusteuh ! pourquoi faut-il que je sois entre vous deux ? »

-Ca te dérange tant que ça Moony ? Il faut bien que quelqu'un, toi en l'occurrence, nous sépare, Snivellus et moi !

-J'ai un nom sale cabot !

-Moi aussi je te signale…

-Bien ! Maintenant que Lucius est arrivé, nous allons pouvoir commencer à visionner la cassette aimablement préparée par ce cher Arthur et gentiment aidé par la jeune Hermione, pour que vous puissiez vous rendre compte de vos erreurs. Des questions ?

-Je peux changer de place ?

-Oh non, Lupin, tu restes l !

-Maieuh ! Snape, je voudrais pas compromettre ton histoire avec…

-Un mot et je te promets que tu ne sortiras pas d'ici vivant. Arrête avec ses yeux de louveteau battu ça ne marche pas sur moi !

-Sur Snape alors…Gloups non je ne tenterai pas !

-Sage décision.

-Pas d'autres question demanda alors Dumbledore après avoir refusé aux jumeaux le paquet de chocogrenouilles qu'ils comptaient engloutir pendant le visionnage.

« C'est salissant, avait-il déclaré. Ne donnons pas plus de travail à ces pauvres elfes de maison. Je vous propose en échange quelques uns de mes bonbons au citron ».

-Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a trop de monde pour ce visionnage ? demanda Sirius, et pour une fois Severus était d'accord. On avait dit que c'était une conférence privée et que seuls ceux qui avaient participé à la pièce pourraient venir.

-Sirius, vous savez bien que tout les élèves ont participé à la pièce soit en tant que figurants, soit dans les coulisses…

-MON CHAUDRON !!!

-Qu'est qu'il y a  Severus ??

-J'ai oublié un chaudron sur le feu, et comme ingrédients il y avait de la nitroglycérine et du soufre, donc si je laisse trop mijoter, le château va exploser.

-Et pfuit plus d'Hogwart ! ajouta Draco.

-Moins dix points pour…commença Snape, …bon on oublie. Toujours est-il que si je ne vais pas éteindre le chaudron euh …sous le chaudron, il n'y aura plus d'Hogwart. Bon, je reviens tout de suite ! Vous pouvez commencer sans moi !

-Attends ! s'époumona Sirius. Je t'accompagne.

-Et en quel honneur ?

-Au cas ou tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie pour….cause de migraine subite due à une inhalation trop importante de produits toxiques…

-Tu t'inquiètes pour ma santé, Black ? Depuis quand ?

-C'est pas pour toi que je m'inquiète mais pour le château… Car si tu t'évanouis avant d'éteindre sous ton chaudron…

-…Pf…

-C'est bon Remus on a compris !

-Au fait Severus, commença innocemment le loup-garou , je suis passé par ton antre pour chercher la potion que tu m'avais siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii gentiment préparé, et voyant une casseroles en inox rempli d'eau sur le feu, et que tu étais parti, je me suis permis d'éteindre…j'ai bien fait ?

-Encore raté, conclu sombrement Severus en se rasseyant.

-SILEEEEEEEEEEEENCEUH !

-Qu'est qu'il y a Lucius ?

-Ca tourne…

Et les lumière se tamisèrent, et le paquets de bonbons citronnés apparurent, et…

-Au fait, chuchota Remus à Severus, elle avait un goût bizarre ta potion tue-loup, c'est normal ?

-Oui j'ai tenté une nouvelle recette au Paprika…

-Merlin ! Tu veux dire que…

-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT ! s'exclama toute la salle.

Et le film commença…

Tout à coup, alors que Severus poussait la chansonnette (dans le film), la bande s'arrêta et il y eut un zoom sur le visage de la princesse tandis que MacGonagall s'exclamait férocement : 

« L ! Tu ne souris pas Severus ! 

-Et alors ?

-Tu était censé sourire, tu venais de rencontrer l'homme de ta vie, et toute fille rencontrant son prince charmant frise l'extase.

-Minerva, vous avez vu la gueule de mon prince ?      

-Quoi ma gueule ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma gueule ?

-Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup cette chanson déclara Hermione.

-Mais non Sirius il veut parler de l'AUTRE prince » déclara Remus.

Et là Sirius, Harry, Draco, Dumbledore Arthur, Lucius, Fred et Georges…bref toute la salle explosa de rire exceptés Minerva et Severus. Ce dernier commençait à légèrement s'inquiéter.

-Quel autre prince ? demanda-t-il à Remus.

Pour toute réponse celui-ci lui fit un graaaaaand sourire.

-Remus, t'as les canines qui commencent à pousser, fit d'une voix neutre le maître des potions.

-Gloups ! 

Et Remus passa le quart d'heure suivant à se triturer la mâchoire pour vérifier les dires de Severus, embêtant au passage tout le rang de derrière (qui fut tout de même diverti par le nombre de grimaces à la secondes faites par le loup-garou). Puis, à force de se tortiller dans tous les sens même les plus inimaginables, et dans un final « AAAAAAAAAAAAAH » de triomphe il bascula en arrière, se retrouvant sur les genoux de Lucius.

-HE HA HIEN! Hehehus, hale henheur! elle a ha houh ! he hai he huer !!!! (traduction: JE LA TIENS!!!! Severus, sale menteur ! Elle n'a pas bougé, je vais te tuer !!!!)

-Ahem ! toussota Lucius. 

MacGonagall se retourna vers lui d'un air assassin, puis ne retrouvant pas ce qu'elle cherchait, remarquant à peine d'un air absent Remus sur les genoux d'un Lucius quasi-impassible (il avait un sourcil haussé) elle se reconcentra sur le film.

-Tiens, salut Lucius ! La forme ? demanda innocemment Remus tout en jetant une œillade assassine à Severus qui lui regardait avec une attention nouvelle la vidéo (on arrivait au passage où il s'endormait et il n'avait pas pu savoir la fin de la pièce).

Lucius fit courtoisement remarquer à Lupin que ce dernier était sur ses genoux et que s'il pouvait dégager ce ne serait pas plus mal, surtout qu'il dérangeait depuis un bon quart d'heure les rangs de derrière qui étaient maintenant plus concentrés sur ce qui se passait sur ses genoux que sur la vidéo, et qu'en tant qu'héritier de la famille Malfoy, une famille noble, respectée, et surtout qui devait rester digne en toute occasion, il se serait bien passé de cette affligeante publicité sur sa personne.      

Lupin se repositionna donc normalement au grand dam de tout le rang de derrière qui, une fois la surprise passée avait trouvé cette intermède très divertissant.

_-Oh Merlin…commença Flora-Draco. _

_-La princesse est…continua Pimprenelle-Potter._

_-ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON PIIIIIIIIIIIISHT !!!_

_-…endormie ! finit Flora-Draco._

-M…m…mais…mais…mais C'EST PAS POSSIBLEUH ! je ronfle pas comme ça moi ! bégaya Severus confondu.

-Faut croire que si, répliqua Sirius avec tout le tact dont il était capable avec Severus (c'est à dire aucun.)

-Moi ce qui m'étonne, c'est que tu ne t'es pas réveillé avec tes ronflements, continua impitoyablement Remus.

Severus était devenu livide, il ne voulait pas y croire, il ne POUVAIT humainement pas y croire. On le disait détestable sur bien des points lorsqu'il était réveillé, mais s'il l'était encore plus lorsqu'il dormait, il n'avait plus qu'à se jeter d'une des fenêtres de la tour d'astronomie, ou encore se pendre…

De toute façon sa carrière était foutu, les élèves avaient maintenant un bon moyen de pression pour qu'il ne puisse plus les ratatiner d'un seul regard pendant ses cours… Quoique, il en savait assez sur la psychologie de ses élèves pour les empêcher d'utiliser cette vidéo à des fins malveillantes, et puis, point positif, lui ne bougeait pas dans son sommeil et ne suçait pas non plus son pouce. Il se retourna avec un petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres vers son voisin de gauche, en l'occurrence Lupin, tandis que celui-ci se massait douloureusement le bras droit.

-Bordel, Snape la prochaine fois évite de t'agripper aussi fort, t'as failli me broyer les os !

-Il t'a pincé le braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas quand Crépu arrivaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,  il t'a tordu les doiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigts assis près de toiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…chantonna Sirius sous le regard incrédule de toute la salle (sauf les enfants de moldus ayant déjà passés leur vacances en France et qui avaient déjà entendu Indochine).

-Sirius…commença Remus.

-Oui ?

-Maggie à douze heures, je répète Maggie à douze heures, et elle n'as pas l'air contente.

En effet, la directrice des gryffondors fondait sur eux, avec un regard des plus destructeurs, qui ne laissait personne indemne, sauf les trois visés par ce regard. Après tout, Severus en faisait des dix fois pires depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et les deux autres avait déjà affronté des dizaines de fois le regard du maître des potions. Ils furent tout de même un tantinet impressionnés.

-La prochaine fois que vous dérangez le visionnage je vous vire !

-D'accord, répondirent en chœur Sirius et Remus, se précipitant déjà sur Severus une fiole douteuse à la main.

-Remus, donnez-moi cette fiole immédiatement, et aller vous rasseoir ! Vous aussi Sirius ! Et vous Severus lâchez-moi cette casserole. Non mais vous avez quel âge ? Vous êtes pire qu'une bandes de Lutins de Cornouailles de bas-âge, et je pèse mes mots ! La prochaine fois je vous préviens je vous sépare.

-Chouette !

-Sauf vous Remus que je laisserais aux bons soins d'un de vos deux camarades.

-J'me disais aussi…

-Et je vous séquestre tout les trois à 12 Grimmauld place !

_- céquéquoi ? séquoia ? _

-…Et si je vois ne serais-ce que un microsourire moqueur sur vos lèvres, JE VOUS TUE !

Sur ce, et très dignement, Minerva partit poursuivre Trelawney qui essayait de vendre aux personnes présentes dans la salle des hum…choses colorées à plumes avec tout de même une promotion : un acheté donnait droit à une prédiction gratuite.

La projection continua dans le plus grand calme (Severus avait su dignement garder son sérieux mais ne maîtrisant pas totalement le mouvement de ses lèvres, dont les commissures tendaient vers les oreilles lorsqu'il vit le graaaaaand Malfoy mal réveillé, puis sous un grand morceau de plâtre, et enfin le must du must en dragonne). 

Mais arriva la fatidique scène du baiser.

-Sirius…

-Gloups.

-Moi je plaide innocent ! déclara Remus. Je dormais à ce moment là.

-Il ne me semble pas t'avoir adressé la parole, stupide gryffondor.

-HEY ! s'exclama le quart de la salle, pourtant vite calmée après un regard circulaire-de-la-mort-qui-avadakedavrise-plus-vite-que-son-ombre en provenance du maître de potion.

-Pour en revenir à toi Sirius, aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'expliquer pourquoi tu as utilisé autant de moyens pour me réveiller alors qu'un simple baiser aurait suffi ?

-Pour t'éviter le choc de savoir que c'était ça qui t'avais réveillé, bien sûr !

-Mais si mes souvenir sont exact c'est CA qui m'a réveill ! Alors j'attends tes explications.

-Imagine toi 5mn à ma place à ce moment là, et dis-toi que la princesse c'est moi. Tu aurais fais quoi ?

-…

-Eh bien voil ! Il était facile pour toi de savoir qu'on allait s'embrasser parce que de toute façon tu dormais, donc tu t'en foutais. Mais moi je devais accomplir l'acte le plus ignoble de ma vie ! A cause de ça je suis obligé d'aller voir un psychomage ! Je pense que le plus à plaindre dans cette affaire c'est moi !

-Ne retourne pas les rôles en ta faveur Black je te prie. Nous règlerons nos comptes plus tard.

-Je t'attends ! 

-Eh bien disons ce soir minuit dans les donjons !

-Pas d'accord c'est un terrain trop propice pour toi ! prenons plutôt un terrain neutre : la cabane hurlante.

-Tu as dit terrain neutre Black…

-Bon le terrain de quidditch, il est neutre puisque je ne suis jamais allé au sol !

-Sans balais alors !

-Et sans chaudrons ni casseroles en inox !

-Marché conclu !

Et tandis qu'il terminaient de se disputer, la bande continuait à défiler, et on arriva rapidement à la fin de la pièce, où toutes les personnes présentes apprécièrent le cent mètres réalisé en un temps record par Remus.

Puis en bonus vinrent les explications de la potions bue par Severus.

Tout d'abord on vit celui-ci la préparer, tandis qu'étais marqué sur le bas de la tél : « Cette potion a été réalisée par un professionnel. N'essayez pas de la reproduire chez vous. »

On vit ensuite Dumbledore s'agripper aux cheveux de Sirius, pour lui prendre une mèche conséquente, tandis que sa victime tentait de lui échapper. Mèche qu'il balança ensuite en sifflotant dans le chaudron. 

Puis arriva Sirius avec une potion de ronflements. Il versa  son contenu dans le chaudron.

Puis arriva Remus qui versa aussi une potion de ronflements dans le chaudron.

Vinrent ensuite les un à la suite des autres Harry, les jumeaux, Trelawney et Draco qui versèrent eux-aussi de la potions de ronflements dans le chaudrons.

Enfin arriva Lucius. Il s'apprêtait aussi à verser une potion dans le chaudron, mais il aperçut la caméra et donc fit semblant de se recoiffer.

On le vit tout de même apparaître cinq minutes plus tard pour verser la potion qu'il avait dans le chaudron.

Un « The end » apparut  alors, tandis que les lumières se rallumaient et que Minerva croyait détenir un des jumeaux qui faisaient depuis le début de la pièce un trafic de bonbons au citron. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'il s'agissait de l'éminent  directeur d'Hogwart.

Remus quand à lui refit un des magnifiques cent mètres dont il avait le secret, tandis que Sirius discutait « civilement » avec Severus au sujet d'une certaine potion de ronflements.

Le voyant partir comme une flèche, Sirius se demanda tout de même ce qui avait pris au loup garou.

-Trois fois rien, répondit Severus avec un demi-sourire sur les lèvres. J'ai mis de l'arôme paprika dans sa potion tue-loup.

-Mais le Paprika n'annule-t-il pas les effets de la potion ?

-Le paprika oui, mais son arôme non. Mais ça ce pauvre Remus n'est pas au courant…

Bien plus tard tandis que la lune brillait dans la nuit, dans la cabane hurlante…

-Bon je me transforme quand ?

!!!!FIN !!!!!

Mephie : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN !!! Pourquoi tant de haine envers mon pauuuuuuuuuuuvre loupiot ?????? Ayako !!! T'es cruelle !!!!!

Ayako : estime toi heureuse : Au moins lui ne s'en prend plein la poire qu'à l'épilogue. Mais je dois admettre que je suis fière de moi !! ^_^

Mephie : Attends un peu ! C'est TOI qui a eu l'idée d'écrire une histoire sur Sev et Siri ! Fallait bien que j'y trouve mon intérêt, …. Mon souffre-douleur du moment…

Ayako : J'admets que l'idée de départ était de moi. Mais si mes souvenirs sont exacte tu as vite suivi ! De toute façon on était censé écrire sur Roméo et Juliette au départ. On s'est rabattu sur la belle etc. parce qu'on ne connaissait pas suffisamment la pièce la plus célèbre de non moins connu Shakespeare !

Mephie : De toute façon, qui aurait voulu d'un Sirius en train de s'extasier au sujet de Snape en disant : « Elle parle ! Parle encore mon bel ange ! » avant de se prendre la nourrice Remus sur la tête ???    

Ayako : l'effet rendu aurait été des plus…. Des plus…distrayants ??

Mephie : MON LOUPIOT N'EST PAS UN VULGAIRE SAC DE POMMES DE TERREUH !!!

Ayako : j'aurais plutôt dit tonneau à bière moi…

Mephie : Ayako ?

Ayako : Oui ?

Mephie : Apprends à courir… Trèèèèès loin et trèèèèèèèèèèès vite !

Ayako : Gloups !

Réponses aux revieweurs :

Bridget Malfoy : Bah on va dire dès qu'on aura lu la pièce ! Par contre le couple, c'est pas sûr…

Kero : (Ayako) Pas touche à mon Sevy !!! (Mephie)Oui bon, quand même… y a pas écrit ton nom dessus ! Qu'il en fasse ce qu'il veut après tout… C'est ça la liberté de la presse (et non pas de la pièce…)

Pandore : le voilà ton épilogue… Pas de Draco-Candy pour l'instant… mais on y travaille ! Tu nous connaît…

Beunny : LA SAVATE !! Yes !!! 

Dahlia : Merciiiiiiiiiiii ! 

CrAzY Pigwidgeon : Comment ça irréaliste notre fic ?? Mais pas du tout !!!! Avec la magie, tout est possible !

Nounours : Dsl nous n'avons pas suivi ton idée… Le temps nous manquait affreusement… On lui court toujours après d'ailleurs.


	11. rar et pub c'est pas un chapitre donc

**Kero vs Sac d'os :** NON il n'y aura pas d'épilogue bis avec des détails sanglants- Sirius perdrait en même pas 30 secondes- et encore moins X entre les deux zouaves…de toute façon vu comment ils s'apprécient dans la fic c'eut été difficile… Nous te remercions (Un an plus tard certes, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais…) de ta fidélité pour cette magnifique…ahem…fic??? Et je rappelle ici que c'est MON Severus!!! (Comment ça, ça se voit que c'est Ayako qui fait les RaR???)

**Nounours :** Nous te remercions de ta fidélité et te proposons d'éviter toute boisson et tout aliment quand tu nous lis.

**Pandore:** La suite arrive (enfin pas vraiment la suite puisque c'est un tout autre conte). Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Remus ne souffre pas assez (par apport à Sev, il peut s'estimer heureux…) J'aimerai assez que ça change, mais…Enfin OUI j'ai gagné mon marathon. J'en entame même un nouveau…Pandi…mets tes baskets…

**Zeynel :** Merci, ton compliment nous va droit au cœur. Un nouveau conte est prévu, il devrait arriver d'ici peu.

**Chimgrid :** Nous ? Tordues ? Oh si peu ! Heureuses de voir qu'elle te fait toujours autant te marrer !

**Dragonia Lucilius :** Nous sommes ravies de voir que notre fic te plaise autant ! Et nous te remercions de la pub que tu nous as faite.

**Alex :** Je profite pour te rappeler que je ne suis pas la seule à écrire cette fic, Mephie a fait la moitié du travail ! Certes Snape n'a pas été pris pour ses seuls talents d'acteurs, qui ma foi sont très bons, mais aussi pour son amitié proverbiale avec Sirius. 

**PAGE DE PUB**Lecteurs, lectrices bientôt, devant vos yeux ébahis, un nouveau conte sera adapté. Il s'agit de _Blanche Bellaneige_. C'est en fait une préquelle de _la belle ronflant au bois_ puisqu'elle se passe au temps des maraudeurs.

Nous vous disons à bientôt et à vous les studios.

Vos coautrices dévouées

Ayako et Mephie


End file.
